Star Crossed
by tvdspnlover
Summary: The Master and Katerina, the Doctor's sister, had always felt a connection between themselves, but what will happen as the years pass by and the Master slowly goes insane? Starts from their childhood on Gallifrey and continues through Series 1 onwards. Master/OC. Some Jack/OC later on.
1. Adoption

"Theta? Can you come down here for a minute?" Theta heard his mother call.

He slowly stumbled down the long staircase into the large corridor of his house and saw his mother and father were getting ready to go out somewhere.

"What's going on?" He questioned.

"Your father and I have been talking about this for many months...Theta, do you know that I can no longer give birth to a child?" His mother asked.

"Yes" Theta sighed and couldn't help but think that he was to blame.

"Now Theta, you know it is not your fault. Sometimes these things happen, there's nothing we can to do about it. So we've come up with a solution" His mother explained.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"We're going to adopt a child. Around your age, maybe a little younger" His father told him.

"Really?" Theta's eyes widened in excitement.

"Really. And seeing as you're going to be their big brother, we figured you'd want to come to" His mother said handing him his coat.

Soon they arrived at an orphanage not far out of town. Theta had never met any orphans before, so he wasn't sure how to act. A pleasant women welcomed them and led them into a room with a desk and paper surrounding it.

"Come, I will show you the children's files...Uh, not the child though, he may find some of the files...upsetting" The women exclaimed.

"We'll be back in a moment" Theta's mother said, pressing a kiss to his head.

He sat down on one of the chairs, becoming bored quickly. Suddenly the door swung open and he spotted a small child wander in. She seemed to ignore his existence and cautiously started to climb up onto the desk.

"Um...I don't think you're supposed to do that" Theta said shyly.

"Sh, don't tell them I'm in here" The young girl told him.

"Why are you in here?" He questioned.

"I'm looking for something...ah!" The girl exclaimed, picking up a key and quickly walked towards and draw opening it. She pulled out a small doll.

"Why was it in the drawer?" He inquired.

"They took it away from me cause I keep eating from the cookie jar" She explained, brushing the doll's hair.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Five" The girl replied.

"You seem very intelligent for a five year old" He stated.

"I know it's a problem" She giggled, making Theta laugh back.

"So as you can see we...Katerina , get down from my desk!" The woman shouted, walking into the room again.

"Ugh, busted" The girl whined, hopping down from the desk.

"Nice to meet ya" She said, waving goodbye to Theta, as she was ushered out of the room.

"Sorry about that...so did any of the children stand out to you two?" She questioned.

"Well...I'm not sure how we're supposed to feel. Are we supposed to feel a connection straight away?" Theta's mother asked.

"Sometimes" The woman replied.

"I liked Katerina" Theta announced.

"Oh, um, I wouldn't advise adopting her" The woman told them.

"Why not?" Theta's father questioned.

"She is not a Time Lord, she was rescued from another planet when she was very young and has been drifting in and out of orphanages ever since" The woman explained.

"I still like her" Theta insisted.

"Well if my son likes this girl, then I think we should meet her properly" Theta's father suggested.

"I don't think that would be very wise...you see Katerina is a Vuga" The woman exclaimed.

"Oh..." Theta's father trailed off.

"What's a Vuga?" Theta questioned.

"They're a very evil species, almost instinct now" The woman told him.

"Why are they evil?" He asked, confused.

"They take the life force of others to make themselves stronger, killing the other life form in the process" The woman explained.

"So you're telling me that little girl is evil?" Theta's mother said, unimpressed.

"I don't know if you know this but when a Vuga is born they take on their parent's powers and species they have killed. Katerina's parents killed a Time Lord, thus giving her the power's of a Time Lord" The woman announced.

"She didn't kill anyone" Theta's mother insisted.

"It's close enough" The woman retorted.

"I think we would still like to see this child" Theta's father suggested.

"Alright, I will be back with her in a moment" The woman said, stepping out of the room.

A few minutes later she was back with Katerina who was looking very confused.

"Katerina, these nice people are looking to adopt a child, and for whatever reason they are interested in you being that child" The woman told her.

"Why?" Katerina said frowning.

"What do you mean why?" Theta's father asked.

"Why would you want to adopt me?" She inquired.

"Why wouldn't we?" Theta interjected.

"Nobody wants to adopt me" The girl muttered.

"She's it. She's the one" Theta's mother smiled.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked.

"Definitely, I feel a connection with this child" Theta's mother insisted.

* * *

Over the next few days a lot of paper work had to be filled out, and soon Katerina was being taken home with them. It was strange for Theta, having another child around the house, seeing as he only usually saw Koschei, he's best friend. None of the family went out very much over the next few weeks, trying to make Katerina as comfortable as possible. Worried that Katerina didn't like living with them Theta's mother anxiously asked her one day about it.

"I do! It's just...I've never lived in a place like this...it's all new" Katerina mumbled.

Theta's mother pulled the small girl into a hug, and felt the girl tense up, as though she thought she was going to hurt her. Slowly Katerina started to relax into the hug, and started to hug back. Theta smiled as he saw the scene and was happy that Katerina really did like living with them. Suddenly the doorbell rung. Theta cautiously walked over to it and opened the door to see Koschei.

"Theta, where have you been? I haven't seen you in almost three weeks!" Koschei exclaimed.

"Sorry, but we didn't really want any other faces around, we thought it might confuse Katerina" Theta explained.

"So it's true? You've got a little sister now" Koschei stated.

"Yep" Theta replied.

"When do I get to meet her?" Koschei asked.

"Not yet, she's only just starting to get used to us" Theta explained.

"Can I still come in?" Koschei inquired.

"Of course, we'll just have to stay in my room" Theta said, dragging Koschei into his bedroom.

"So what's she like?" Koschei questioned, laying down on Theta's bed.

"Well she's only five so I can't play with her that much" Theta told him.

"So she's two years younger than us?" Koschei asked.

"Yep, but she's really smart for her age, I can tell" Theta said proudly.

"Of course you can" Koschei laughed.

They talked for a while about how having Katerina would change things and soon it had started to grow dark and Koschei realised he would have to have to leave to get back to his house soon. Saying his goodbye's to Theta, he walked down the long staircase and noticed that one of the drawers by the front door was open and decided to investigate. He let out a small squeal when a figure jumped up from inside the drawer. He saw that it was only a small girl and realised that she must be Katerina.

"Hello" He said, walking closer.

"Hi...who are you?" Katerina asked confused, she hadn't met anybody new since she had come to the house.

"My names Koschei, I'm Theta's best friend. I live next door" He explained.

"Oh, I was starting to get worried that Theta didn't have any friends" Katerina giggled to herself, making Koschei laugh too.

"It's hard to make friends because we live so far out of town" Koschei exclaimed.

"That sounds like an excuse" Katerina said, rummaging in the drawer.

"Theta was right, you do act a lot older than you are" Koschei stated.

"I'm not that young! I'm already five!" Katerina insisted, making Koschei laugh again.

He looked outside the window and noticed it was already getting dark.

"It was nice meeting you...uh, do you need some help getting down?" Koschei asked.

"I can do it myself, I'm not a in...invl...invla..." Katerina stuttered, trying to pronounce to the work.

"Invalid?" Koschei suggested.

"That's the one" Katerina said, using the other drawers as steps and soon was on the floor.

"Bye!" She exclaimed, running off into the dining room.

* * *

Six months later and Katerina had started to feel much more at home, and had practically forgotten what it was like living in the orphanages. She still didn't call Theta's parents her mum and dad, but she felt a lot closer to them now. Theta and she had also bonded more and they usually played most of the day together, accompanied by Koschei who also enjoyed spending time with her. They were playing in Koschei's red grass fields when Theta brought up the fact that him and Koschei would be leaving to go to the Academy in a few months.

"What's the academy?" Katerina questioned.

"Once we're eight we have to leave our homes to go the Academy. We get taught lots of things there" Theta told her.

"Will I go there when I'm eight?" She inquired.

"Of course" Theta exclaimed.

"I don't know if I like the idea of this Academy" Katerina announced.

"Well you've still got two years until you have to go, we've only got a few months" Koschei whined.

"Do you not want to go?" She asked.

"I don't know...it's going to be weird" Koschei replied.

"How about we forget about the Academy and play tag instead?" Theta suggested.

"Yes! Tag, you're it" Katerina said excitedly, hitting Theta's shoulder and running in the opposite direction.

* * *

The months quickly went by and soon it was the day of Theta and Koschei leaving to go to the Academy. Even though they were in the same year, Theta had turned 8 months ago, while Koschei's birthday had only just been. They were all sitting on Theta's bed, waiting anxiously for the time that Theta's father would take Theta and Koschei to the Academy.

"I don't want you guys to go" Katerina whined, upset.

"We'll come back every month to see you! Right, Koschei?" Theta said, rubbing Katerina's back.

"Of course" Koschei replied.

"Theta! Koschei! It's time to leave!" Theta's father called up to them.

"Bye Katerina, I'll miss you" Theta said, pulling her into a long hug, crying lightly.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his house or his parents and especially not Katerina.

"We'll be back before you know it, Kat" Koschei insisted, hugging her as well.

"Kat? I like that. Yeah, that will be your nickname" Theta announced.

"I like it too" She smiled sadly, waving goodbye to the pair.


	2. Waiting

The next month went very slow for Katerina and she was often lonely without the two boys to play with. Theta's parents tried to play with her more, but it wasn't the same, she wanted someone of her own age to play with, but she couldn't make any friends her age because they lived so far out of town. The day came when Theta and Koschei were scheduled to arrive back and Katerina, jumped up onto the drawers by the door, smiling when she realised at some time she must have grown even though she knew she was quite small for her age. She stayed there until the boys came home, refusing to move. When both of them walked through the door she ran at them, pulling them both into a hug.

"I missed you guys" She said, pulling back.

"We missed you too. Hey, look you've grown a bit!" Theta exclaimed, noticing she was slightly taller.

"Still much smaller than us though" Koschei smirked, earning a playful shove from Katerina.

"So how is it at the Academy?" She asked as they walked up to Theta's room.

"It's different...but a good different" Koschei exclaimed.

"Some of the lessons are really boring, but it's nice to be around so many people of our age" Theta explained.

"So how's it been here?" Koschei inquired.

"Boring, I'm not allowed to go out and meet the other kids in town because it's too far" Katerina sighed.

"Well let's make the best of the time we've got. How about we play...hide and seek?" Theta suggested, knowing it was Katerina's favourite game.

"Yes! I'll be the Seeker" Katerina announced.

"Okay, count back from 100" Theta told her, running out of the room to find a hiding place, quickly followed by Koschei.

Over time Katerina had become really good at this game and both the boys wanted to compete to see who took the longest to find. Both finding their hiding spots, they waited anxiously.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Katerina giggled, running down the hallway.

She found Koschei in a closet after only one minute, rolling his eyes.

"How do you find us so quick?" He asked.

"It's a secret" She said, tapping her nose as they went to find Theta. They were walking past his room when Katerina spotted a flash of something and soon found him hiding under the bed.

"Ha! Three minutes it took me to find you guys" Katerina said, proudly.

"How about best of three?" Theta questioned.

Over the next couple of days the children played constantly, not wanting to miss any of their time with each other, but soon came the evening when they had to leave again. They hugged and cried lightly, but it did feel easier than before.

* * *

It was over a year later, and Theta and Koschei had come back from the Academy for their monthly visits and were surprised to find Katerina not there but Theta's mother instead.

"Oh I have missed you boys" She smiled, giving them both a quick hug.

"I missed you too Mum. Where's Kat?" Theta asked.

"She's out in town with her friends, but I told her to be back by lunch, so she'll be here soon" Theta's mother exclaimed.

"What new friends?" Theta questioned.

"Well your father and I could see how upset she was not having anyone her own age to play with, so we started letting her to walk into town" She explained.

"But you only started to let me do that when I was eight!" Theta stated.

"I know, but I think Katerina can handle it. Oh, here she is now" Theta's mother announced.

"Hey" Theta said when he saw her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sorry if we're keeping you from your new friends" Koschei stated, bitterly.

"Don't be an idiot, you and Theta are still my best friends" She told him, going to hug him as well.

"Oh..." Koschei trailed off, blushing lightly.

"Hey! You've grown again!" Theta announced.

"Yep, I'm closing in on you guys" She laughed.

"Still got some way to go though" Koschei smirked, getting a nudge by Katerina.

"So what are these new friends of yours like?" Theta questioned.

"You make it sound like I have so many! It's only a little group" Katerina explained.

"But there are lots of kids in town" Koschei stated.

"They don't want to be my friends though, I think I scare them" She mumbled.

"Well you better off without them" Koschei told her.

"Yeah, and if anybody is mean to you, you just tell me and I'll sort it out" Theta said protectively.

"What are you going to do, give them a paper cut?" Katerina laughed.

"You're getting as bad as him now" Theta said, messing with her hair.

Later on that evening the three were laying down on Theta's bed, happy to be together again.

"So not long now until you come to the Academy" Theta exclaimed.

"Yep, eight months left and then I've got to deal with you guys everyday" Katerina mocked sighed.

"Hey, we're awesome!" Koschei insisted, throwing a pillow at her.

"Sure...anyways I know you guys won't want to be seen with me once I go up there" Katerina exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't we?" Theta asked.

"Nobody wants an annoying little kid hanging around them, it's fine" Katerina told them.

"Of course we're still going to hang around with you! We're best friends, remember?" Koschei announced.

"Yeah, Koschei's right. That's not going to change at the Academy" Theta insisted.

* * *

It was Katerina's birthday a week before she went to inanition to look into the Untempered Schism and she was really worried about it. She had already had her birthday dinner and got all her presents. She got a strange book on a planet called Earth from Theta, who seemed to be obsessed by the topic. She was quietly crying at the end of the hallway, scared and anxious about going somewhere new. She heard someone sit next to her and looked up to see Koschei looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I don't want to go to the Academy" She sniffled.

"Why not? Theta and I will be there" He told her.

"I've only just got used to living here, I don't want to move again..." She trailed off.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you're worried about?" He inquired.

"Well...I am a bit scared about looking into the Untempered Schism" She admitted.

"You'll be fine" He insisted.

"What's it like?" She questioned.

"It's hard to describe really, it makes everyone feel something different" He told her, quietly tapping a rhythm on his knee.

"What was it like for you?" She asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it" He admitted.

"Okay..." Katerina trailed off, wondering what he wasn't telling her.

"I know you'll be fine though, you're strong" He insisted.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise. Hey, I've got something for you" He said, putting his hand in his pocket and fishing out a necklace.

"Happy birthday" He smiled, handing her the necklace.

"You made this?" She questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, I know it's a little rough and I could have probably made it better, but I had to do it in my spare time, and I don't get a lot of those" He told her.

"Thank you, Koschei, I love it!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"It's what I can remember from looking into the Untempered Schism. I thought you might be worried about. But now when you have to go there you can hang onto it and it'll ground you" He explained.

"Thanks Kosch" She smiled, using a new nickname, putting the necklace around her neck.

It was in the shape of a swirl and was blue and purple. She grinned down at it, liking how it looked.

"C'mon, we better get back to the others" Koschei suggested, standing up and holding out his hand.

"Sure" She said, letting him pull her up.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the feedback everyone! I'm glad you like this story:) Also I wanted to add that some of the things I say may not be completely accurate or canon and there may be a few mistakes in the chapters to come as I write these out quite quickly and don't have time to check them. Feel free to tell me if I make any mistakes:)


	3. The Academy

A week later and it was the day of initiation. Katerina had gotten practically no sleep, too anxious with what they day might bring. She quickly packed and wandered down stairs where she saw Theta's mother and father waiting for her.

"Oh look at you, my little girl all grown up" She smiled, taking Katerina's face in her hands.

"Stop it, Mum" Katerina giggled, pushing her hands away and then suddenly realised what she had said.

Even though she had been living with them for over two years now, she had never plucked the courage up to call them her Mother and Father.

"You be a good girl, Katerina. Try to stay out of trouble" She said, kissing her forehead.

"I will" Katerina said, giving her a sad smile.

"I'll always love you, no matter what...My precious daughter" She said, hugging her tightly.

Pulling away Katerina picked up her small suitcase and gave a small wave to her Mother before walking over to her Father who was writing to take her to the Academy. It took a long time to get there because they lived so far away from town and slowly Katerina could feel herself getting more and more worried. All the friends she had made were in the year above, so she knew that none of them could be her roommates or even in her classes. She took a deep breath, trying not to panic.

"It's okay to be worried Katerina, we all are on our first day" Her father told her.

"What if...what if no ones like me?" Katerina muttered.

"Of course they'll like you, you're my daughter and I wouldn't change a thing about you" He exclaimed.

Surging forward, she hugged him, not wanting to let go. Just when she felt like she was really starting to get a family, it was taken away. In the distance she heard bells chime and pulled away.

"Now go on, make me proud" He smiled at her, ushering her to follow a line of other children walking towards the Academy. She quickly joined the line and they soon entered the massive Academy, which was older than anyone could remember. They were taken into the main hall and told to sit down. They were told that before they went for initiation they would meet their roommate and be given a timetable. Katerina's name was one of the last to be called out, as she picked up her timetable and looked around for her roommate. There was only a handful of students left, so she surveyed the area for who her roommate could be.

"Hello, are you Katerina?" A girl asked from behind her.

"Yeah that's me, are you Kanisha?" Katerina questioned, assuming this was her roommate.

"Yep, would you like me to show you to our room. We're supposed to unpack and then head to initiation" Kanisha explained.

"How do you know where it is?" Katerina asked.

"My mother thought it would be a good idea to get a taste of what Academy life is like, so I came here two months early and stayed with the year above" Kanisha told her.

"What was that like?" Katerina asked.

"It was...alright" Kanisha stated.

"Really?" Katerina said, disbelieving.

"Okay, it was horrible. I had this roommate who used to threaten to beat me if I didn't do her homework and everyone just acted like I was some little baby" The girl ranted.

"Well don't worry, I'm not like that" Katerina smiled at her.

"This is our room" Kanisha said, opening the door.

Katerina found it was an average sized room, with two small beds on both walls and a large mirror by the window. There were also two desks at either sides of the wall, which Katerina assumed were supposed to be used for studying. She noticed a small door at the side of the room and opened it to find a small en suite.

"This is actually a lot better than I expected" Katerina admitted.

Suddenly they heard loud bells chimed and realised it was already time to go to inanition. They were lead down a long corridor and told to wait in a line, as children stepped through the door and outside one by one.

"Are you nervous?" Katerina asked.

"Terrified, you?" Kanisha replied.

"Petrified" Katerina said, gulping.

Soon the line started to decrease in number and Katerina found that they were only a few students ahead of them. Her leg started shaking, a nervous habit she had picked up over the years as she grew more anxious. She reached for the necklace Koschei had given her, trying to calm her breathing. All too soon, Kanisha was being called out to follow one of the elders.

"Good luck" Katerina told her.

"You too" The girl replied, shaking.

* * *

Only a five minutes later the elder came back and told her to follow him. They walked towards a set of torches and Katerina could already see the oval shape of the Untempered Schism. She held the necklace more tightly and stepped up to stand directly in front of it, looking right into it. At first she was confused, not feeling much, but then she heard it. The screams. Getting louder and louder, men women and children screaming in fear. She gasped when she picked up one familiar scream and recognized it as her own. Suddenly all the screams stopped and only three words could be heard. Trust no one. Abruptly she was being pulled back by one of the elders and all the voices stopped. She realised that this wasn't the same elder as earlier and looked at him in confusion.

"What...what's going on?" She choked out.

"You looked into the Untempered Schism for ten whole minutes" The man told her.

"Is that bad or good?" She questioned as he lead her back inside.

"I don't know, it's never happened before" The elder admitted.

"What do you mean?" Katerina inquired.

"The longest anybody has been able to look into the Untempered Schism before was five minutes" He replied.

"Oh..." Katerina trailed off.

Soon they were back in the hall and before Katerina could ask any more questions the man was walking away.

"Katerina!" A small voice called out.

"Hey Kanisha, how did it go?" Katerina asked.

"I ran away, of course. That's just like me" The girl sighed.

"I wish I had done that" Katerina admitted.

"What do you mean?" Kanisha questioned.

"They said that I looked into the Untempered Schism for ten minutes" Katerina whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Amazing...no one's ever been able to last that long before" Kanisha stated.

"What does it mean?" Katerina inquired.

"I suppose it means you've either been inspired...or gone insane" Kanisha suggested.

"Knowing my luck, I'm probably both" Katerina joked, earning a giggle from Kanisha.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's a bit short and for the lack of the Master and the Doctor in it! Please leave a review:)


	4. Meeting The Deca

Katerina stayed awake most of that night, over thinking what had happened. It was soon time for breakfast and Katerina excitedly got changed and washed up. Yesterday the rest of the Academy was allowed to have a rare day off, so that the new students would find it easier to settle in, but today they were back. She and Kanisha wandered around the main hall as she looked around for Theta and Koschei. They had promised that on her first day they wanted to see her, but she wasn't sure if they were just saying that to be nice.

"Katerina!" A voice boomed.

She looked around to see Theta ushering her other to a table where a group of them sat. She quickly ran over to him and was enveloped in a tight hug the moment she was close enough.

"I missed you" He said into her hair.

"I missed you too" She replied, happy to see a familiar face.

"And obviously you're over the moon to see me" Koschei said from beside them.

"Of course" She said, hugging him as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, and meet Drax, Jelpax, Magnus, Millennia, Mortimus, Rallon and Vansell. We're the Deca" Theta told her proudly.

"What's the Deca?" Katerina asked.

"It's just the name we call ourselves. We're the top ranks in all of our classes" A girl said from behind her.

"I'm Ushas, and you must be Theta's little sister" Ushas continued.

"Yep, that's me" Katerina replied.

"Who's this?" Theta questioned, pointing to Kanisha.

"This is Kanisha, she's my roommate" Katerina told her.

"Hi!" Kanisha said, giving them an awkward wave.

The bells chimed all of a sudden and everyone started exiting from the hall.

"Hey, come meet us in Hallway C later, Koschei and I have something to show you" Theta informed her.

"Alright, I'll see you then" Katerina replied, walking with Kanisha to their first lesson.

Luckily, seeing as it was their first day, they only had to go to two lessons, Biology and History. Katerina didn't like Biology very much, or her class who seemed to be avoiding her, making her realise that they must already know that she wasn't a Time Lord. History was much more fun and interesting and she even made a few friends in her class. After lessons had ended, she rushed down to Hallway C to look for Theta and Koschei and was surprised to find no one there. Suddenly she felt a hand around her mouth and she was being pulled backwards into the wall. She elbowed her abductor, aiming for his face and heard a pained cry as the hand dropped. She turned around to see it was Koschei who had had grabbed her and was now rubbing his nose.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, it's your fault! You shouldn't go grabbing people!" Katerina told him.

She heard a small snigger by her side and saw it was Theta, trying to hold in his laughter.

"It's not funny" Koschei whined.

"It is a little" Theta chuckled.

"Hold on...where even are we?" Katerina questioned, seeing that somehow they were now inside the wall.

"Koschei found this place about a year ago, it's our secret place" Theta explained.

"Now it's our secret place" Koschei smiled at her.

"Really?" She replied.

"Well we knew you would whine on and on about it if we left you out" Theta joked, getting a punch on the shoulder from Katerina.

"So, how are you liking it here?" Koschei asked her.

"It seems alright, I think I'll reserve my judgements for now" She exclaimed.

Just as she spoke, they heard a group of people rush by and held their breath, hoping no one heard them.

"Hm, I guess this place must be more soundproof than I thought" Theta commented.

"Well I've got to admit, this place is pretty cool" Katerina told them.

"I know right. But you've got to remember to keep this a secret" Theta warned her.

"Nah, I think I'll go tell all my friends...oh wait I don't have any" Katerina sighed.

"C'mon, you've got me and Koschei and that new friend of yours" Theta insisted.

"Still, everyone else is treating me like I have leprosy or something" She said, irritated.

"People will warm to you, they're just a bit freaked out at the moment" Theta told her.

"Yeah, you must be one of the first Non-Time Lords to come here" Koschei added.

"Yeah, I guess" Katerina sighed.

"It'll work out in the end, trust me" Theta smiled at her.

* * *

The years flew by at the Academy and Katerina was surprised to find she was actually enjoying it there. Kanisha was now her best friend and still her roommate and they were in most of the same classes. She knew that Kanisha had taken a liking to Theta and she was constantly teasing them about it. Even more surprising was the fact that she now was friends with most the Deca and they all regularly ate at lunch together. Her favourite out of the group was Ushas, who she got on well with, even though she was aware of how cruel Ushas could be sometimes. Her brother and Koschei's relationship with her stayed mostly the same, they sometimes argued and fell out but they always made up again and remained the best of friends. Katerina's grades at the Academy were around average in most subjects, her strong points being History and Computer Science, but her worst subject by far was Maths which she was constantly tutored on by most of the Deca. Things stayed mostly the same throughout the first five years at the Academy, but just after her thirteenth birthday many things started to change. People had started to drift apart, going on their own paths. She had guessed this would happen at some point, seeing as most of her friends were two years older than her, but she was surprised to see that the Deca had started to drift apart. They all remained friends but now mostly did their own things, apart from Theta, Koschei, Kanisha and her who still tried to meet up for as much time as possible. However, the Deca was not the only people who had changed. There were many conflicts and wars going on throughout the whole universe now, and Katerina could tell that some of the Time Lords had become even less accepting of her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter guys, sorry it's a bit short! Also sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter and if I've got some of the info wrong:) Please leave a review!


	5. Fight

It was a couple of months before her fourteenth birthday when it happened. She and Kanisha were eating their lunch as usual when a group of boys from their year walked up to them.

"You shouldn't be here" One of the boys said, indicating to Katerina.

"Excuse me?" Katerina said defensively.

"You heard me, people like you shouldn't be allowed here" The boy continued.

"And what exactly are people like me?" She asked, standing up and walking towards him.

She had grown more confident over the years and had learnt a lot from Ushas on how to act when someone was being rude.

"Killers. Your family, your kind, all of you are killers" The boy exclaimed.

"How can I help who my family and race are?" Katerina retorted.

"Don't try defending yourself. We know you have the Time Lords power of regeneration, your family killed one of them" The boy explained.

"Before I was born, dumbass" Katerina snapped, getting irritated.

Obviously registering that a fight might be about to occur Kanisha ran off to find help. She looked around the hall to find one of the Deca, and saw Koschei talking to an older boy in the corner.

"Koschei! I think Katerina's about to get in a fight!" She exclaimed running over to him.

"What?" He asked, looking over and seeing Katerina was surrounded.

"You think you're so smart don't you? Well you're not, you're just a evil bitch. A killer" The boy told her.

Walking towards him so that she was only inches from his face, she grinned.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be offending someone who you think is capable of killing?" Katerina said with a smirk, noticing the fear in the boy's eyes.

Suddenly a body pushed past her and slammed into the boy so hard that he fell back several feet.

"Koschei, what are you doing?" She asked, realising who it was.

"Teaching this kid a lesson" He stated, as his fist connected with the boys face.

Katerina gasped in shock. Through out on her years at the Academy she had never seen a fight happen and knew this wouldn't end well for Koschei.

"Koschei, stop!" She shouted, but he kept on punching the boy, whose face was now stained red from blood.

"Koschei!" She yelled, grabbing the boy by his neck and pulling him off the other boy.

A group of elders had now surrounded them and they quickly carried Koschei and the other boy off and brought Katerina in for questioning. She tried to insist it was the other boys fault that he had provoked him, but she knew it was a feeble excuse. The moment she was let out she went to their secret place and waited. Koschei arrived a few minutes later, face flushed and red. She walked up to him, wanting to scold him, but noticed the shape of the redness on his cheek was that of a handprint and stopped herself.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked, raising a hand to his red cheek.

"It's fine" He said, pulling away and flopped onto the small couch they had fitted into the room.

"Why did you do it?" She questioned.

"I couldn't let him speak to you that way!" Koschei exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself" Katerina retorted.

She slowly walked towards him and sat on the other side of the couch, observing how his fingers were tapping away the rhythm that she had heard him do so many times before.

"I've never see you that angry before" She stated.

"People shouldn't talk to you like that" He argued.

"Why not? Maybe they're right" She retorted.

"What? Why would you say that?" He questioned.

"It's true what that boy said. I do come from a race of killers and a family of killers. So would it really be so hard to believe that I might turn out to be a killer?" She explained.

"You're different" He replied.

"No, I'm not" She argued.

"Yes, you are" He repeated, and she knew she wasn't going to win that battle.

"Well while we're on the subject of truths. How about you explain to me what's going on with that?" Katerina asked, pointing to his hand.

"What?" He questioned.

"The tapping. I see you doing it all the time. What is it?" She inquired.

"It's nothing" He stated.

"Don't lie to me" She told him, and got no reply.

"You've been doing it ever since you went to the Academy. Did something happen?" She asked.

"It...it started when I looked into the Untempered Schism" He admitted.

"What happened?" She inquired.

"The drums. I heard them from inside the vortex, calling to me. They haven't stopped since" He explained.

"Why haven't you told anyone this?" She replied.

"They wouldn't believe me, they would just think I'm crazy" He told her.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" He continued.

"What? No, of course I don't" She exclaimed.

"Did they have something to do with what happened today?" She asked after a few minutes.

"They just get so loud sometimes...I can't..." He trailed off, putting a hand to his head.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it" She told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what would help?" He said, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No, but I think you're going to tell me" She replied.

"One of your famous massages" He said with a smirk.

One day a couple of months ago, Koschei had been complaining of back pain after his year had done sports and she had offered to give his shoulders a massage. She was surprised when he told her that she was really good at it, and soon the whole of Deca was asking her for massages with whatever lame excuse they could come up with.

"Alright, turn around" She said with a sigh, as he did so.

She carefully placed her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them slowly. She felt his muscles relax under her hands as she loosened the tight knots of muscle that were there. She didn't know why but for some reason it always felt different when she was giving him a massage compared to the others, always more intimate. Her hands would also start to ache after a while, but she could see how more relaxed he was and pushed on. Koschei was 15 now and Katerina was surprised that he hadn't got a girlfriend yet. She knew many of the girls in her year would love to date him, but he never gave any of them a second glance. She remembered one day after he had rejected yet another girl she had asked him if he was gay, to which he had replied with a laugh that he knew he definitely wasn't. Pulling herself back to the present she tried to focus on what she was doing. Even though you wouldn't think it she knew that he actually had quite a lot of muscle under his shirt from the few times she had seen him without one, blushing at the thought.

"Okay, I'm done" She said, trying to get the redness of her face under control.

"So soon?" Koschei said with an exaggerated sigh.

"...Do you think a lot of people hear strange things when they look into the Untempered Schism?" Katerina asked, thinking of something.

"I'm not sure, people generally don't talk about it. Why?" He inquired.

"I heard some things when I looked into it as well" She admitted.

"What kind of things?" He questioned.

"Screaming. Lot's and lot's of screaming" She said with a shudder.

"Maybe it was an echo through time" He suggested.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Some people say that if you look into the vortex for long enough you can get glimpses into your own future, but I wouldn't worry about it, no one's looked into it long enough to test the theory" He explained.

"I looked into it for ten minutes" She blurted out, unsure why it felt like such a big secret.

"Ten minutes? That's double the longest time anyone's ever been able to look at it!" He exclaimed.

"So was that screaming from my future then?" She asked, scared.

"No, no of course not. It was probably just the stupid thing trying to plays tricks on you" He told her.

"How can you be so sure it's not?" She asked.

"Because I'll be there and I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens" He explained.

"You're a good friend, Koschei" She said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You are too" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hope you enjoy this quick update:) Also I'm not sure how far I will go with this story because I am losing some interest in it, so tell me if you guys want me to carry on:) As always, please leave a review!


	6. Becoming Who You Are

It was about a month later and Koschei and Katerina had been outside in the courtyard studying together when they heard screams coming from inside the building. They rushed inside, looking for the source of the sound. They heard something running towards them and Koschei protectively put a hand in front of her, pushing her behind him. Soon they could see it was just a girl and Katerina recognized it was a girl from her year.

"Hey! What's happened?" She shouted.

"They...they just broke down the doors..." The girl stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

"Who did?" Koschei questioned.

"Some of the old students, the ones who went mad...they're killing them" The girl explained.

"Aren't the guards doing anything?" Koschei asked.

"They're already dead" The girl cried, as another scream came from behind her.

"C'mon, we've got to help them" Katerina told Koschei as she ran towards the sound of the screams.

She came to a long corridor where she could see a group of people surrounded and ran towards them, picking up a fire iron from the fireplace as a weapon. Hearing her one of the mad men turned around, and ran at her as she swung the fire iron, cutting his neck. As the man fell to the ground two more ran towards her, as she quickly dodged their blows and hit one of them in the face and kicked another one making it fall to the ground. She sensed one coming at her from behind and quickly turned around, stabbing it through the chest, surprised that it hit the man where his heart was and let him fall to the ground. Suddenly a group of guards appeared with their guns and quickly took the rest of the mad men down, making sure the ones of the floor where dead as well. She gulped when she saw one of them walking towards and saw him raise his weapon hitting her in the head with it, as she fainted.

When she woke up she found herself on a small couch and looked around to find herself in the Head of her Year's office.

"Ah, you're awake" He stated, walking over to her and giving her an ice pack.

"Sorry about that, one of the guards thought you were one of them" He continued indicating to Katerina's head wound.

"Yeah, cause I look so menacing" She retorted.

"Well you did, you had blood on your face and they had just seen you take down four men twice the size of you" He explained.

"It was luck, they didn't see me coming" Katerina exclaimed.

"See I think it's more than that. It was instinct" He told her.

"So what?" She inquired.

"Well you've created quite a division between my staff. Some think you should be punished while others think you should be rewarded" He explained.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think that we should do both. That we should use what we've been given" He told her.

"What does that mean?" Katerina questioned.

"I think we should train you" He exclaimed.

"I thought you guys didn't believe in violence" She suggested.

"In some cases we don't have a choice. And in those times we will need people like you. So what do you say?" He inquired.

"I don't think I have much choice...yes" She replied.

"Good. I want you to report to this room once a week for training" He said, handing her a piece of paper.

"You better go. Your brother and his friend are outside, they refused to leave since we brought you in" He explained.

"That sounds like them" She said with a smile as she left the room and opened the door.

Theta and Koschei were hugging her a second later, happy to finally see her.

"Are you okay?" Theta asked, carefully touching her now bandaged head wound.

"Yeah, just got a bit of headache that's all" She replied.

"What were you thinking? You could have got yourself killed!" Koschei exclaimed.

"I know...I guess I wasn't thinking. I just had to do something" She sighed.

"You do get yourself into some situations don't you, Kat?" Theta said with a small smile.

"I know I'm sorry" She told him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay" Theta exclaimed, hugging her again.

* * *

Katerina was almost 15 when she was approached by Darren, the most popular boy in her year.

"Hey, Katerina right?" He asked, walking over to her table where she and Kanisha sat.

"Yep, that's me" Katerina said, pushing some hair out of her face.

"So there's this movie from Earth that lots of people are going to watch later in the hall and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He questioned.

"Really?" Katerina asked in shock.

"Yep, c'mon it would really make my day if you came with me" He insisted.

"I'd love to go with you!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, it's a date" He said, giving her a dazzling smile as he walked away.

"...Did that just happen?" Katerina gasped when he left.

"I can't believe 'the Darren' just asked you out" Kanisha giggled.

"Ah, Oh my Gosh, we have to go pick out what I'm going to wear" Katerina squealed, pulling Kanisha out of the room with her.

On the other side of the room Koschei and Ushas had watched as the scene took place and Ushas couldn't help but notice the angry and sad expression that was now on Koschei's face.

"Someone's jealous" Ushas said in a sing song voice.

"What? No, I'm not!" He insisted.

"Your face is practically green with jealously" Ushas told him.

"No it isn't!" He retorted.

"Koschei's got a crush" Ushas smirked.

"Ushas, would you keep your voice down!" Koschei said irritably.

"Not until you admit it...maybe Theta would like to know you've got a crush on his little sister?" Ushas winked.

"Don't you dare!" Koschei told her.

"Then just say it" She repeated.

"If I do will you shut up?" He asked.

"Of course" She said, smiling sweetly.

"...Fine, maybe I have a tiny bit of a crush" He admitted.

"I knew it! Why haven't you told her?" Ushas questioned.

"Well it only started recently and c'mon she's only 14 and she's my best friends sister" He sighed.

"I think you should tell her" Ushas suggested.

"Not going to happen" He insisted.

"Then you better suck it up and stop pouting" Ushas replied.


	7. Exam Results

**So I'm back...again. And its been 10 months this time (I'm really sorry guys!). I've re-started this story again and have decided to go through all the seasons on New Who. Oh, and I wrote the next few chapters like two years ago, so I apologize that my writing wasn't as good back then. I hope you guys are interested, so please leave a review if you want me to continue with this story:)**

* * *

It was later that evening and Katerina was sitting by Darren eating the popcorn he had got them both. He had acted like a perfect gentleman all evening, complementing her on her dress the moment he saw her. The movie had just ended and most people were walking out of the hall, while Katerina and Darren stayed in their seats. She was just about to ask him if he thought they should leave too when she saw him leaning into her, his face inches from hers as she realised he was about to kiss her.

"Woah! Hold up a minute!" She said, pulling away.

"Oh...uh sorry, I thought..." He stuttered, blushing.

"Um, look Darren I really like you...but I don't think I like you in that way" She admitted.

"Oh...okay..." He trailed off.

"Sorry, it's not that you're not a really nice guy because you are but I'm just not feeling it, you know?" She asked.

"That's alright; anyway it was too forward of me to go in for a kiss...can we still be friends?" He questioned.

"I'd really like that" She smiled.

Katerina was slowly making her way back to her room later that night when she was intercepted by Theta and Koschei.

"So what's this about you going on a date?" Theta inquired.

"I went on a date with Darren" She told him, shrugging.

"I'm your brother; shouldn't he have asked my permission first or something?" Theta insisted.

"He wasn't asking for my hand in marriage Theta" Katerina said, rolling her eyes.

"...So how'd it go?" Koschei asked.

"Pretty good, he's really nice" She told them.

"Ugh, you're not going to go around kissing now are you?" Theta asked, looking like he wanted to be sick.

"No! We've decided we just want to be friends" She admitted.

"What, really?" Koschei questioned, happily.

"...Yeah, it just didn't seem right" She said, confused at Koschei's reaction.

"Oh thank God" Koschei said in relief.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katerina inquired.

"Uh...I just don't like the guy very much, wouldn't have wanted to see him around all day, you know" Koschei mumbled.

"...Okay, well I'll see you guys tomorrow" She said, heading off to her room.

"What was that about?" Theta asked.

"Nothing!" Koschei replied.

* * *

Katerina's 15th birthday had been and gone and she was now realising that next year would be her last at the Academy, because unlike Theta and Koschei she had decided she didn't want to spend an extra year studying. She often went to the room where she was taught by a trainer how to fight in her free periods and right now she was having a go at boxing.

"Looking good, Kat" A voice exclaimed from behind her.

"You're not supposed to be in here" She said, knowing without looking behind that it was Koschei.

"When have I ever listened to the rules?" He grinned walking towards her.

"Never" She replied, throwing a few punches.

"You've got pretty good at that, I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alleyway" Koschei stated.

"Ah, so you finally admit I'm stronger than you?" Katerina asked.

"I've got more brains" He told her, mischief in his eyes.

"I know you have, you nerd" She smirked.

"Well, we'll see about that on results day" He suggested.

"You don't think you're going to get top grades?" She questioned, surprised.

"...I've been kind of distracted lately" He admitted.

"Is it, you know the drumming?" Katerina inquired.

"That's part of it" He replied.

"You'd tell me if they were getting worse right?" She insisted.

"Of course, don't worry" He said, stroking her arm.

"Well you better because if you don't you'll be in big trouble" Katerina warned.

"I know, I know" He said, laughing lightly.

Finally it was results day, and Katerina was freaking out. The tests this year had been so much harder than usual and she was worried she wouldn't pass. She was also anxious because she knew this was one of the last days that she would see Theta and Koschei because they had done their final year and now all that was left was their Naming Ceremony and the big dance. Katerina and Kanisha had walked into the main hall and after being handed their results in an envelope were tearing them open. Katerina quickly scanned over the piece of paper looking for the result she was most worried about which was maths.

"Ah! I got a C! I passed Maths!" Katerina squealed in delight.

"You deserve it Kat, I know how hard you've been working to get that" Kanisha said, giving her a smile.

"So what did you get? All A's I expect?" Katerina asked.

"Actually I got mostly C's and D's" Kanisha admitted.

"What?" Katerina asked, looking at her results paper, seeing that she was right.

"Okay, so something must be wrong here because that's saying that you got a lower score in Maths than I did and we both know that's not possible" Katerina explained.

"Nope, as I said you've been trying really hard this year with your studying while I've been getting...distracted..." Kanisha trailed off.

"Oh really? And what does that mean?" Katerina questioned, suspicious.

"Oh nothing. I'll be back in a minute I just need to um...freshen up" Kanisha told her walking off.

Thinking nothing of it, Katerina wandered around the hall until she spotted Koschei.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Katerina asked him.

"Mostly C's" He sighed.

"Hey, that's good!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Not for me it's not...my dad's going to be so cross" Koschei told her.

"Well who cares what he thinks, you are an adult now" Katerina announced.

"Yep, and you've still got another year to go until you can leave here and be an adult" Koschei reminded her with a smirk.

"Hey, I was trying to cheer you up!" Katerina said, hitting his shoulder.

"Sorry, anyway what did you get?" He inquired.

"Mostly B's and I got a C in maths" She explained.

"I told you, you didn't need to worry" He exclaimed.

"C'mon then, let's go celebrate me getting good results and you leaving here" Katerina said, linking her arm with his.

"And how exactly are we going to celebrate?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not in the way you're thinking obviously" Katerina told him.

After a few minutes Koschei realised that Katerina was taking them back to the dorms and asked why.

"I may have managed to get some alcohol for an occasion like this" She admitted.

"Alcohol is forbidden" Koschei exclaimed.

"Well even I like to break the rules now and again" Katerina smirked.

Walking over to her dorm she slowly started to turn the key.

"It's right under my bed, it'll just-" Katerina was cut off at the sight before her.

Kanisha and Theta were on top of Kanisha's bed, making out, obviously unaware of their presence.

"Oh so this is what you've been distracted by" Katerina said, making their entrance known.

"Oh my God...I...uh I know how this looks..." Kanisha stuttered.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Katerina stated.

"Isn't she a bit young for you Theta?" Koschei questioned.

"You're hardly one to talk" Theta retorted.

"So how long has this been going on for?" Katerina asked.

"A couple of months" Theta admitted.

"Well even though I stand by my puking comment and...actually could you guys like remove yourselves from each other? Thanks...as I was saying even though I might not love the idea of my brother and best friend getting together, I guess if you make each other happy then I'm cool with it" Katerina announced, sitting on her own bed.

"What, really?" Kanisha asked, shocked.

"Yes, just don't start kissing in my presence would you?" She pleaded.

"I'm kind of indifferent to this whole situation" Koschei added, sitting next to Katerina.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Theta asked.

"I managed to smuggle these" Katerina smirked, picking up the bottles of alcohol from under her bed.

"Katerina! You know that's against the rules!" Theta exclaimed.

"C'mon Theta, live a little" Koschei urged, handing him and Kanisha a bottle.

"Fine, I will" Theta said, taking a sip and choking.

"Yeah, think I should add that we aren't exactly going to have high tolerance to alcohol, so maybe we should take it easy" Katerina laughed.

"Cheers" Koschei said, raising his glass.

Soon all four friends were getting tipsy and were all feeling very tired.

"Ugh, is the room supposed to be spinning?" Theta asked as he stood up.

"Maybe you should stay in our room tonight" Kanisha suggested.

"Oh hell no, I'm not having you guys doing...that in the bed next to me" Katerina slurred.

"We won't! I'm just stating that they're going to get in trouble if people see them wandering around the halls" Kanisha managed to choke out.

"Alright..." Katerina trailed off, as Kanisha and Theta snuggled up under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

Falling back onto her bed, Katerina closed her eyes and felt another body weight drop to the side of her. She could feel the vibrations of where he was tapping out the rhythms of the drums on the bed and sighed in irritation.

"Ugh, can you stop that?" Katerina grumbled, rolling onto her side.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Koschei replied.

A few minutes later he started to unconsciously tap out the rhythm again. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled it over her waist, intertwining their fingers together.

"What...what are you doing?" Koschei asked.

"Keeping your hands busy" Katerina replied sleepily.


	8. First Kiss

It was a few days later and Katerina and Kanisha hadn't seen Theta or Koschei since that day. Kanisha and Theta had kissed goodbye in the morning, agreeing that they would go to the Dance together, while Katerina and Koschei had been much more awkward after waking up with their limbs entangled. Katerina wasn't sure what it all meant, was he interested in her? She wasn't sure, and besides he seemed to have his own issues at the moment with the noise in his head. Both the girls knew that the Naming Ceremony had been and gone and couldn't help but wonder what the boys might have chosen as their new names in their dorm.

"What name do you think Theta will have chosen?" Kanisha asked her.

"Hm, I'm not sure...someone that helps people maybe? Maybe a teacher" Katerina suggested, with a giggle.

"And what about Koschei?" She inquired.

"Something bold...what would you choose?" Katerina replied.

"Hm, I'm not sure, probably something lame" Kanisha shrugged.

"Like?" Katerina insisted.

"Um, the Nurse maybe?" Kanisha stated.

"It suits you" Katerina giggled.

"What about you?" Kanisha asked.

"Something really dramatic...The Fighter" Katerina said, making a dramatic face and stance.

"I can see it already...oh no, look at the time! We need to get ready for the Dance!" Kanisha exclaimed.

"Don't you mean you need to get ready? I'm not going" Katerina told her.

"What? Of course you are! I've got your dress sorted and everything" Kanisha announced, pulling two dresses out of the cupboard.

Her dress was a light blue colour that ended just above her knees and had feathers at the bottom. Meanwhile Katerina's dress was a small red dress which showed an ample amount of cleavage.

"You can't be serious? Kanisha, I'll look like a prostitute!" Katerina exclaimed.

"Oh please, I'm sure girls there will be wearing much more revealing dresses" Katerina giggled.

"So why'd you pick this one out?" Katerina asked.

"I didn't, Darren did" She smirked.

After their failed date, Katerina and Darren had remained friends and it really didn't surprise her that he would pick out this sort of dress for her.

"Ugh, he's just done this so I'll feel uncomfortable" Katerina told her.

"No he hasn't, his exacts words were 'It will show a certain someone what they've been missing'" Kanisha giggled.

"What does that mean?" Katerina inquired.

"Who knows? C'mon we need to get changed and do our makeup and hair!" Kanisha insisted.

* * *

A few hours later both girls were standing at the side of the hall as the older students poured in.

"Katerina, stop tugging on your dress!" Kanisha scolded her.

"I'm trying to make it longer" Katerina replied.

"Leave it! Ah, here comes Theta, do I look okay?" Kanisha asked.

"You look great" Katerina said with a smile.

"Wow, Kanisha you look gorgeous" Theta complemented her as he and Koschei walked over to the pair and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"What?" Katerina asked, as she saw that Koschei was giving her a strange look.

"You look amazing" Koschei stated.

"Oh, thanks. You scrub up quite well too" She replied, blushing lightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked after he hadn't replied and was still staring at her a few minutes later.

"Uh, yeah, I...do you want to dance?" Koschei asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure" Katerina said smiling as he led her onto the dance floor.

He slowly intertwined their hands together and left his other hand on her waist as she left her other hand on his shoulder. The music at that moment was very slow so they simply swayed around the dance floor.

"So, what have you chosen as your name?" Katerina asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked.

"Nope, I can't do that" She said with a smirk.

"Alright...it's the Master" He admitted.

"The Master of what?" She questioned.

"How about everything?" He suggested a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yep, I can see this is going to work well in my favour" Katerina announced.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well because, for example right now I can call you the Master of bad name choosing" She said with a giggle.

"Well you should hear Theta's name" He told her.

"Oh God, what is it?" She said with a sigh.

"The Doctor" He replied.

"Just the Doctor?" She inquired.

"Yep, the man who makes people better" He announced.

"That sounds like him" She said with an eye roll, changing her position so both her hands were around the back of his neck.

"So what do you think you're going to do now that you can leave here?" Katerina inquired.

"There's a job not far from here I'm thinking of taking, but I don't know..." He told her.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is you'll be great at it, but I thought you might want to go further a field? Travel the stars and all that?" She asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" He questioned.

"See new places, meet new people, that kind of thing" She stated.

"All I want is right here" He replied.

"What is it that you want?" Katerina asked, her gaze flickering down to his lips.

"This" He whispered as he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Katerina's lips.

Slowly Katerina started to kiss him back as she pulled him closer to her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and after they simply rested their heads against each other.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Kanisha and The Doctor had seen the kiss.

"Ugh, finally" Kanisha sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So soon will be going onto Series 1 of new Who, with the 9th Doctor and Rose, which is going to be loads of fun. As you can guess some bad things happen in-between them, so you'll have to relish in this for some time. Please leave a review:)

**Tea and Weirdness**: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter:)


	9. Betrayal

Katerina was hoping that things would stay the same after that night, but things changed. She only saw the Master a few times before he went totally M.I.A. The Doctor had tried to find him, but there was no sign. It was the day before one of Theta visits and Katerina and Kanisha were trying to study when one of the elders came rushing into their room.

"Ladies, I have an important message!" She exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Katerina asked, noticing the worried look on the woman's face.

"There have been whispers for a few weeks now that an old friend of your family has found out you are alive, Katerina. They're saying that they are going to abduct you!" The woman informed her.

"What?! Why haven't you told me sooner?" Katerina questioned.

"Your family didn't want to worry you" The woman told her.

Katerina knew that if this person looking for her was an old friend of her family then it was bad news. Her family had been full of ruthless killers, just like their friends, so why would they be interested in a girl like her?

"I don't understand, why would they want me? I wasn't brought up by my family" Katerina replied.

"It doesn't matter, you still possess the abilities of a Vuga, and in the wrong hands you could become a very powerful weapon" The woman explained.

"What're we going to do?" Katerina exclaimed.

"We've heard that they will attack the Academy tonight. You need to be gone by then" The woman told her.

"How? Where will I go?" Katerina asked.

"We received a message from your brother, the Doctor, saying he would come get you within the hour" She explained.

"And take me where?" She inquired.

"We don't know for sure, but it is said that he's stolen a TARDIS" The woman announced.

"But I can't leave..." Katerina trailed off.

"You must, Katerina. You cannot let those people find you" The woman warned her.

"You should go Kat, I want you to be safe" Kanisha told her.

"But...but I'll never see you again" Katerina cried.

"One day I'm sure you will, but you must go" Kanisha exclaimed, hugging Katerina tightly.

"I'm going to miss you" Katerina said, hugging her even harder.

"I know. Don't forget about me" Kanisha said, pulling away.

"I won't" Katerina said, giving her one last sad smile before the elder pulled her out the door.

"Where are we going?" Katerina asked.

"We are supposed to wait by just outside the building. Your brother will be here soon" The woman explained.

* * *

A few minutes later The Doctor arrived at the Academy in the TARDIS he had stolen. The elders had told him that he would find Katerina just outside the front building. He quickly ran out of the TARDIS, knowing that there wasn't much time.

"Doctor?" A woman asked him, as he approached.

"Yes, that's me. Where's Katerina?" He questioned.

"Doctor, I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to take her" The woman announced.

"What? Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"These people will follow you anywhere in Time and Space, you'll never be able to lose them. We cannot allow them to get their hands on a TARDIS or a Time Lord" The woman explained.

"What are you saying?" He inquired.

"You need to leave" The woman stated.

"I can't just leave her! She's my sister!" He exclaimed.

"Your adopted sister, you're not even the same species" The woman reminded him.

"I don't care!" He shouted.

"Do you want to die?" The woman asked.

"What?" He replied.

"If they find you helping her escape, they will kill you...or worse" The woman warned him.

"They could kill her!" He exclaimed.

"Of course they won't, they need her. I expect she will probably be treated very well, you on the other hand they would torture for simply defying them" The woman announced.

"...She'll know, she'll know I abandoned her" The Doctor insisted.

"She'll be where she belongs" The woman stated.

"What does that mean?" The doctor questioned.

"You know what she is. She's a killer, it's in her blood. What will happen when she turns on you?" The woman inquired.

"She wouldn't hurt me" He told her.

"Have you already forgotten how she murdered those mad men? She has darkness inside her, Doctor, one that you can't fix" The woman warned him.

"But...but she's my sister" He stuttered.

"Think of your family Doctor, your real family. If they find out you helped her, they will kill them" The woman told him.

"But nobody will ever forgive me" He stated.

"Then leave, travel the stars and don't come back" She insisted.

"...They won't hurt her?" He questioned.

"Why would they? As I said, they need her" The woman told him.

"Tell her...tell her I'm sorry" The Doctor said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Of course" The woman replied as she walked away, leaving the Doctor to slowly walk back to his ship.

Watching the TARDIS disappear the woman walked over to the side of the building where she saw a older woman and a small girl.

"Elder Marian? Where's the Doctor?" The woman by Katerina's side asked.

"I'm afraid he never arrived…which makes it all the easier for us" The woman replied.

"What are you talking about?" The Elder inquired.

"Now we don't have to travel the stars trying to find you, because you're right here, just where we want you" The woman continued.

"Who are you?" The elder asked.

"The last person you'll ever see" She said, before taking out something like looked like a baton out of her cloak and quickly pressed it against the elder's heart, a screeching sound coming from it.

After a few seconds the elder dropped to the floor, dead.

"What...what are you going to do with me?" Katerina cried.

"You'll see" The woman smirked, hitting Katerina over the head with the baton.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So Katerina has been kidnapped, and the Doctor let her be. As you can imagine this is going to cause quite a few problems in the future. We'll be starting Season 1 next chapter. Please leave a review:)


	10. Reunion

Katerina sighed for what felt the hundredth time this hour, as she tried to concentrate on the textbook in front of her. If I have to read one more sentence about a woman's pelvis I think I'll scream, she thought to herself. Suddenly her ears picked up on a strange pinging sound coming from her closet. With a frown, she shuffled over there on her chair, and started to rummage through all the junk in there. She soon found the perpetrator, and gasped. It was a device she thought she would never use again. After she had escaped from the people who had held her as a prisoner for almost 400 years, she had tried to track down her brother. She had managed to track him to Earth, however, she didn't know to what time and where. Then she had heard about the Time War between the Time Lords and Daleks. She had wanted to help, to get back to where she had called home, so long ago, but she was stuck on Parallel Earth. Until one day, near the end of the war, suddenly the vortex opened to them. She knew she could either try to help to defeat the Daleks, or try to find her brother. It was a clear choice. She ended up in London, 1999. She had been forced to travel through the vortex with barely any protection, and it had injured her greatly, causing her to regenerate on entry. She travelled around the strange city for hours, until she was taken in by Police, and sent to an orphanage. She lied and said she had amnesia, as she thought it would help to explain why she knew so little about the planet, and so she wouldn't have to speak about her past. Six long years she had been waiting for any sign of her brother, and she now resembled the appearance of an 18 year old. She reached for the device that she had crafted and looked at the radar.

"Six miles…he…he's only six miles away!" She exclaimed, loudly.

"Hey Kat, keep it down. Studying, remember?" Her flatmate yelled, banging on the wall.

"Sorry! I'm going out, I'll see you later" She told her, grabbing her bag.

"Yep, see ya" Came the reply.

She rushed out of her student house, and ran to nearest bus stop, hardly able to contain her excitement. She got many strange looks from people in the street, who saw her holding the device in front of her. She soon found the signal's origin, down an alleyway, and let out a gasp.

"A TARDIS!" She grinned, thinking she would never see such a machine again.

She ran over to the Blue Box, and immediately started banging on the door, hoping someone was in. After almost five minutes of continued knocking, she gave up, realising there certainly was no one in.

"Okay, okay. That's fine. I'll just…wait here" She sighed, slipping down the TARDIS doors.

At least I know he's really here, I'll wait here as long as I have to, she thought to herself. After almost two hours, she heard footsteps coming around the corner, and stood up, a large smile on her face. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar blonde coming towards her.

"Rose?" She gasped.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" Rose questioned, confused.

"I…I thought…" She trailed off, when a man came around the corner.

She recognized him immediately, it was like seeing someone wearing a mask, but you still know who it is.

"Doctor?" She asked, trying to see if he remembered her.

"Katerina?" The Doctor frowned, in shock.

"I can't believe it! You're really here" She grinned, as she ran up to him, pulling him into a hug.

"How…how are you here?" He inquired, tense.

"I came looking for you. I'm not surprised you ended up here, you always did have that weird obsession" She explained, pulling away.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Rose queried.

"He's my brother" Katerina replied.

"Brother…but that would mean, no, I know you…you're not…" Rose stuttered, obviously very confused.

"You two know each other?" The Doctor questioned.

"We went to school together…hold up, how do you guys know each other?" Katerina asked.

An hour later, they were all sitting down in the TARDIS, trying to explain things.

"So you've known each other for years now?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yeah, we met in Year 10, we were in pretty much all the same classes" Katerina went on.

"Except for P.E" Rose added.

"Oh yeah, I got myself out of that horrible lesson. What's so important about ropes anyway?" Katerina stated, as Rose and the Doctor gave each other a knowing look, remembering how Rose saved him the first time by using her rope skills.

"After school finished, I guess we just kind of drifted apart more and more" Rose exclaimed.

"Then I moved to the other side of London for University, so we just never really saw each other anymore" Katerina finished.

"Out of all the people on this planet, I met one of my sister's friends…" The Doctor trailed off, still in shock.

"It is a pretty big coincidence" Katerina said, as Rose nodded.

"I don't believe in coincidences" The Doctor sighed.

"Well I think I'll give you two some time to catch up, family reunion and all" Rose announced, standing up.

"Don't break anything" The Doctor called after her, as she laughed, shaking her head.

"…Do you know what happened…that day?" The Doctor asked.

"Hey, there's no reason to blame yourself. You turned up too late, there's nothing you could have done" Katerina told him.

"…Right…yeah" The Doctor replied, not sure what to say.

He had always imagined if he ever saw his sister again, she would hate him for leaving her…but now it was like nothing had changed. He'd never expected this. I can't tell her the truth now, he thought to himself.

"Is it true then? Everyone's gone?" Katerina inquired.

"I thought I was the last one" He admitted.

"Well I might not be a full bloodied Time Lord, but I am your sister. That's never going to change" She told him, placing her hand on top of his.

"…Did anyone ever ask about me…" She trailed off, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Of course they did. Mum and Dad were heartbroken. Kanisha and I broke up not long afterwards, she blamed me" The Doctor explained.

"And I told you, it's not your fault" She insisted.

"What did they do to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't want to know. It's better if you don't" Katerina told him, as the Doctor nodded, sadly.

"…What happened to him? I heard rumours…" Katerina queried, as they both knew who she was talking about.

"Things changed…a lot. I…its better if you don't know. Trust me" The Doctor informed her.

"But he's gone?" Katerina questioned.

"Yes. I'm sorry" The Doctor sighed, as Katerina nodded, refusing to cry.

"So, um, how long have you been travelling with Rose now?" Katerina queried.

"Only a few weeks" The Doctor answered.

"Any chance there's room for another?" Katerina suggested, a smile on her face.

"I think that can be arranged" The Doctor grinned.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be centred around Season 1 Episode 3, which I'm really excited about. I loved Season 1. Could I possibly have a few more reviews to see how you guys are liking this story?:)


	11. The Unquiet Dead: Chapter 1

The next day they had decided to go travelling, but it was proving to be a bumpier ride than expected.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor yelled at Rose.

"I'm holding this one down" Rose stated.

"A little help, Kat?" The Doctor asked.

Katerina looked up from where she was sitting on the nearby chairs, flicking through a magazine.

"Hm, am I right in remembering you telling me 'don't touch the console, I'll probably put a dent in the 1950's' only about an hour ago?" Katerina retorted.

"I retract my earlier statement. Now, if you would?" The Doctor insisted, indicating to which switch he wanted her to hold down.

"Do I get to choose where we go?" Katerina asked.

"Yes, yes" The Doctor dismissed, tapping the console.

"Okay" Katerina grinned, standing up and pressing the switch down.

"Some point in Earth's Past, I don't know, at least a 100 years ago" Katerina exclaimed.

"How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor inquired.

"What happened in 1860?" Rose queried.

"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" The Doctor announced, as he sent them spinning through the time vortex.

Suddenly, they were all thrown onto their backs, as the TARDIS landed.

"Blimey!" Rose laughed, as she picked herself up.

"You're telling me. Are you two alright?" The Doctor questioned, as Katerina nodded.

"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose questioned.

"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860" The Doctor informed them.

"Okay, we better get changed then" Katerina stated, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her away.

"Hold up, why is there a costume change happening?" Rose asked.

"1860's. You go out wearing that…it's not going to end well. Let's see what he's got" Katerina grinned, pulling her further into the TARDIS.

* * *

"So what do you think? All I need is some fangs and fake blood, and then I have a Halloween costume" Katerina laughed, showing Rose what she was wearing.

She had chosen a velvety black dress that went right down to her ankles, and was wearing a black cape over it. She looked up to see Rose wearing a corset, and red skirt, and raised an eyebrow.

"And who exactly are you dressing up for?" Katerina questioned.

"Can't a girl dress for herself?" Rose retorted.

"True, but I don't buy it" She grinned.

"Do you think he's going to laugh?" Rose asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out" Katerina said, pushing Rose to go see him.

She admired herself in the mirror for a few more moments, before nodding, happy with her choice.

"Blimey!" She heard the Doctor exclaim.

"Don't laugh" Rose insisted, as Katerina entered the room.

"You look beautiful…considering…" The Doctor trailed off, a small blush on his face.

"Considering what?" Rose frowned.

"That you're human" The Doctor replied.

"I'd take that as a compliment if I was you. Hey, wait a minute, why haven't you changed?" Katerina accused, as she walked over to them, not wanting to spoil the moment beforehand.

"I've changed my jumper. Come on" The Doctor announced, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"You stay there. You've done this before. This is mine!" Rose told him, as she rushed over to the doors.

"I bagsie next time" Katerina stated.

"You what?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Sometimes I forgot how old you are" Katerina said, with a mock sigh.

"Hey!" The Doctor called after her, as she followed Rose.

Rose stepped out onto the snow outside, cautiously, as Katerina came rushing out from behind her.

"Oh my God, real snow" Katerina gasped, crouching down and gathering it in her hands.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rose questioned, laughing.

"Snow is a rare and beautiful thing that should be fully appreciated" Katerina replied, as she strolled of down the road.

She didn't see that the Doctor and Rose had linked arms, a grin on both of each other's faces.

"Um, Doctor, are you sure this is Naples?" Katerina queried, as they walked into the centre of the town.

With a frown on his face, the Doctor paid for a nearby paper and let out a sigh.

"I got the flight a bit wrong" The Doctor admitted.

"Ha, I knew it" Katerina grinned.

"I don't care" Rose stated.

"It's not 1860, its 1869" The Doctor informed them.

"I don't care" Rose repeated.

"And it's not Naples" The Doctor confessed.

"I don't care" Rose insisted.

"It's Cardiff" The Doctor went on, making Rose stop in her tracks.

"Right" Rose said, disappointed.

"Hey, at least we still have snow" Katerina exclaimed, pulling her along.

* * *

A few moments later, they heard loud screams coming from a nearby theatre.

"Now that's more like it" The Doctor grinned, throwing the paper away and running towards the sounds.

They rushed into the theatre, pushing the terrified people who were going in the opposite direction out of their way. Katerina couldn't stop the gasp that left her when she saw translucent blue beings flying above her.

"No way. Ghosts!" Katerina realised, as she watched the beings in awe.

"Fantastic" The Doctor announced, as he ran forward.

He then went up to the man on the stage to ask what had happened, while Rose and Katerina spotted a man and a woman dragging an elderly lady away.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them" Rose informed them, as she began to rush after the pair.

"I better go after her" Katerina suggested.

"Be careful" The Doctor insisted.

"Always am" She replied, giving him a mock salute.

"What're you doing?!" Rose cried, when she caught up with them, as they put the woman in the back of a hearse.

"Oh, it's a tragedy, miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and the master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary" The woman told her.

Before Katerina could say anything, she was pushed forward, her hand slamming into the hearse, as everything went black.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I actually really like this episode, but I know a lot of people don't. Could I please have some reviews, as I haven't had any in ages?:)


	12. The Unquiet Dead: Chapter 2

Katerina woke up with a groan, instantly putting her hand to her head, and pulling back to see blood.

"Bloody brilliant" She grumbled, pushing herself from off the floor.

"Rose? Hey!" Katerina exclaimed, walking over to the girl who was placed on a table.

She quickly felt for her pulse, and let out a sigh of relief when she felt the strong heartbeat. She then went over to the door and tried to open it, she wasn't surprised when she found it was locked. A moment later she heard a loud gasp, and turned around to see Rose was now awake and a man who looked dead was now sitting up right, gurgling.

"There are zombies now?" Katerina gasped.

"Are you alright?" Rose questioned, as the man started to get out of the coffin.

"Yeah, he's definitely not alright" Katerina stated, as she grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Rose tried to open the door, while Katerina looked for a weapon to defend themselves with. She let out a horrified gasp when the woman from before suddenly bolted upright, looking dead as well. Katerina then spotted a vase in the corner, and picked it up, throwing it at the man, in hopes it might slow him down, but it hardly helped.

"Let me out! Open the door!" Rose cried, banging on the door.

"Come on! Open it!" Katerina yelled, slamming her body into the door.

"Open the door!" Rose screamed, as suddenly the man grabbed her from behind, his hand over her mouth.

"Get your hands off of her!" Katerina shouted, punching the man in the face, and then grabbing Rose.

"Ouch! Damn, rigour mortis has definitely begun" She cursed, nursing her now bruised hand.

"I think this is my dance" The Doctor announced, as he opened the door and pulled them both behind him.

"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence" The man behind him suggested.

"No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi" The Doctor said, looking at Rose.

"Hi. Who's your friend?" Rose inquired.

"Charles Dickens" The Doctor replied, as Katerina's mouth gaped open.

"Okay" Rose and Katerina mumbled, a moment later, deciding now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor insisted.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" They informed them, using several voices.

The gas like creatures then left the bodies, and went back into the gas lights around the room, leaving the bodies to drop to the floor.

"Dramatic, much?" Katerina stated, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man" Rose scolded Mr. Sneed, as they were poured tea in the dining room.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Mr. Sneed objected.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Sneed. You're lucky I haven't punched you in the face for knocking me out" Katerina yelled at him, making him quiet immediately.

"Thank you…Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" Rose insisted, making the Doctor chuckle at her anger.

"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless" Mr. Sneed explained.

"Tommyrot" Dickens mumbled.

"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps" Mr. Sneed went on.

Gwyneth placed the Doctor's cup on the mantelpiece beside him, as he nodded in thanks.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it" Gwyneth smiled at him, as the Doctor and Katerina frowned at her retreating figure.

"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned" Mr. Sneed informed them.

"Morbid fancy" Dickens stated.

"Oh, Charles, you were there" The Doctor sighed.

"I saw nothing but an illusion" He retorted

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up" The Doctor told him, as Charles look scandalised.

"Are you aware you just told the Charles Dickens to 'shut up'?" Katerina whispered to him.

"Yep. What about the gas?" He said, grinning at Katerina.

"That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that" Mr. Sneed admitted.

"It must be the rift" Katerina realised, as the Doctor nodded, knowingly.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through" The Doctor added.

"What's the rift?" Rose inquired.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time" The Doctor explained.

"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine" Mr. Sneed told them, as Charles Dickens slammed the door as he left the room.

"He's grumpier than I thought he'd be" Katerina announced, as everyone nodded.

* * *

While the Doctor went off to find him, Katerina and Rose went to look for Gwyneth, thinking they would get more out of the young girl.

"Please, misses, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right" Gwyneth insisted, as they started to help with the washing up.

"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death" Rose stated.

"And besides we don't mind" Katerina smiled at her.

"How much do you get paid?" Rose asked.

"Eight pound a year, miss" Gwyneth informed her.

"How much?" Rose inquired, shocked, momentarily forgetting when they were.

"1869, Rose" Katerina nudged her, as the blonde nodded.

"I know. I would've been happy with six" Gwyneth confessed.

"So, did you go to school or what?" Rose questioned.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper" Gwyneth told them.

"I wish I only had to go that often" Katerina sighed.

"What, once a week?" Rose repeated.

"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second" Gwyneth admitted.

"Me too" Rose laughed.

"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own" Gwyneth giggled.

"We did plenty of that. We would go down to the shops and look at the boys" Rose informed her, nudging Katerina.

"Well, I don't know much about that, miss" Gwyneth said, a scandalised expression on her face.

"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same" Rose suggested.

"I don't think so, miss" Gwyneth insisted.

"Gwyneth, you can tell me. I bet you've got your eye on someone" Rose went on.

"We won't tell anyone. We swear it" Katerina promised, as Rose nodded.

"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him" Gwyneth blushed.

"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum" Rose added, making Katerina giggle.

"Well, I have never heard the like" Gwyneth laughed.

"What about you, Kat?" Rose queried, nudging her again.

"Hm, I'd say they have to have nice eyes. I'm not picky about the colour, but just eyes that you can get lost in, you know…" Katerina trailed off, remembering a certain pair of eyes.

"Thinking of anyone I know?" Rose asked, seeing her dreamy look.

"No one in particular" Katerina shrugged, lying.

"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start" Rose told her.

"I swear it is the strangest thing, misses. You've both got all the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like some sort of wild things" Gwyneth accused.

"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed" Rose suggested, as Katerina nodded.

"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve" Gwyneth informed them.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Rose and Katerina muttered, feeling bad.

"Thank you, misses. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too" Gwyneth smiled at her.

"Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor" Gwyneth shrugged, looking away, as Katerina squinted, detecting the lie.

"My father died years back" Rose confessed, as Katerina placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever" Gwyneth stated.

"I suppose so. How do you know all this?" Rose asked.

"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, misses?" Gwyneth suggested.

"No, no servants where I'm from" Rose replied.

"And you've both come such a long way. You're from an impossibly far way" Gwyneth said, looking at Katerina.

"What makes you think so?" Katerina queried, now suspicious.

"And you…you're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, miss" Gwyneth apologized after getting shocked by what she said.

"It's alright" Rose told her.

"How did you do that?" Katerina inquired.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it" Gwyneth confessed.

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" The Doctor suggested, entering the room.

"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head" Gwyneth exclaimed.

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key" The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, aren't you putting a lot of pressure on her?" Katerina scolded him.

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts" Gwyneth went on.

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do" The Doctor stated.

"What to do where, sir?" Gwyneth frowned.

"We're going to have a séance" The Doctor announced.

"Oh no. Nope. I am not getting involved. No thanks" Katerina insisted.

"What? Scared of ghosts?" The Doctor mocked her, a smirk on his face.

"Try having a little common sense" Katerina retorted.

"I'd really prefer it if you stayed, miss" Gwyneth pleaded.

"…Sure. Why not? It's not like I have other plans, I guess" Katerina sighed.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter! Please could I have some reviews, I feel like no one really likes this story?:(


	13. The Unquiet Dead: Chapter 3

"I am not happy about this. Not one bit" Katerina groaned, as they sat down at the table.

"What are you so worried about? Nothing might happen" Rose shrugged.

"I just don't like messing with this sort of stuff" Katerina admitted.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands" Gwyneth smiled at them, as Katerina joined her hand with Rose.

"I can't take part in this" Dickens announced, standing up.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind" The Doctor told him.

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing" Dickens insisted.

"Now, don't antagonise her. I love a happy medium" The Doctor grinned, as Katerina rolled her eyes at the joke.

"I can't believe you just said that" Rose mumbled.

"Literally never make a joke again in your life, please" Katerina begged, making the Doctor grin wider.

"Come on, we might need you" The Doctor stated, as he did so, joining hands with Rose and Gwyneth.

"Good man. Now, Gwyneth, reach out" The Doctor told her.

"Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden" Gwyneth called out.

"Can you hear that?" Rose asked, as they could hear whispering.

"Nothing can happen. This is sheer folly" Dickens retorted.

"Don't be so blind, Dickens. Look at her" Katerina argued.

"I see them. I feel them" Gwyneth announced, as gas tendrils drifted above their heads.

"What's it saying?" Rose questioned.

"They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor, once you open a door you can't just close it again with a click of your fingers. We don't know what we're letting in" Katerina whispered, having a bad feeling about the whole situation.

"I can't!" Gwyneth cried.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link" The Doctor insisted, ignoring Katerina's warnings.

"Yes!" Gwyneth said, as blue outlines of people appeared from behind her.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side" Mr. Sneed gasped.

"The other side of the universe" The Doctor clarified.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us" The creatures pleaded, using Gwyneth to communicate.

"The Gelth?" Katerina mumbled, trying to think if she knew anything about them, but came up with nothing.

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge" They went on.

"What for?

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction" They explained.

"Why, what happened?" The Doctor inquired.

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came" The Gelth informed them.

"War? What war?" Dickens queried, curious.

"The Time War. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state" They told them, as the Doctor and Katerina shared a guilty look.

"So that's why you need the corpses" The Doctor realised.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us" They begged.

"But we can't. It's not…I mean, it's not…" Rose trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives" The Doctor stated.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth" They cried.

"Wait, how many of there are you?!" Katerina called out to them, as the link collapsed, with Gwyneth falling onto the table.

"Convenient" Katerina frowned, as the Doctor gave her a look.

"Gwyneth?" Rose said, rushing over to the girl and holding her up right.

"All true" Dickens mumbled, as Katerina went to help Rose.

"Are you okay?" Rose insisted, but the girl was out cold.

"It's all true" Dickens repeated, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Dickens. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go get us a cold cloth. Doctor, come help me move Gwyneth to somewhere more comfortable" Katerina ordered, as they did as they were commanded.

* * *

Gwyneth woke up a little later after being laid on the chaise longue. She tried to get up immediately, confused.

"It's all right. You just sleep" Rose smiled at her, holding her hand.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" Gwyneth inquired.

"They do need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival" The Doctor informed her.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles" Rose scolded him.

"Are you sure this isn't about you trying to appease your own guilt?" Katerina whispered to him, knowing he felt guilty about the Time War.

The Doctor sighed in response, shaking his head, as Rose gave Gwyneth a glass of water to drink.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again. What are they?" Mr. Sneed queried.

"Aliens" The Doctor replied.

"Like foreigners, you mean?" Mr. Sneed asked.

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there" The Doctor said, pointing upwards.

"Brecon?" Sneed questioned, as Katerina tried to stifle a giggle.

"Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes" The Doctor explained.

"Which is why they need the girl" Dickens realised, seemingly over his denial.

"They're not having her" Rose insisted.

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through" The Doctor stated.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers" Dickens laughed.

"Good system. It might work" The Doctor shrugged.

"You can't let them run around inside of dead people" Rose told him.

"Why not? It's like recycling" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Seriously though, you can't" Rose repeated.

"Seriously though, I can" The Doctor retorted.

"It's just wrong. Those bodies were living people. We should respect them even in death" Rose advised.

"Do you carry a donor card?" The Doctor questioned.

"That's different. That's…" Rose trailed off.

"It is different, yeah. It's a different morality. Get used to it or go home. You heard what they said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying" The Doctor went on.

"God, can you two stop bickering like an old married couple for one minute please? I think we're all forgetting a clear flaw in the plan here" Katerina interjected.

"Which is?" The Doctor asked.

"How many bodies do you think could actually be used for this? Seriously, just think about it? Bodies decay incredibly quickly, how would we have enough for the Gelth?" Katerina inquired.

"We could take them to other planets" The Doctor shrugged, as Katerina rolled her eyes, seeing who wasn't going to listen.

"I don't care. They're not using her" Rose mumbled.

"Don't I get a say, miss?" Gwyneth announced.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on" Rose told her.

"You would say that, miss, because that's very clear inside your head, that you think I'm stupid" Gwyneth accused.

"That's not fair" Rose stated.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth queried.

"You don't have to do anything" The Doctor offered.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me" Gwyneth begged.

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" The Doctor asked.

"That would be the morgue" Mr. Sneed replied.

"Of course" Katerina groaned.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose sighed.

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If anyone is confused about the layout of this fic, I'll be going through the seasons and writing the episodes that I like/think are important. Please leave a review:)

* * *

**x ToxXik x**: Thank you so much for this review! I was a bit worried that people had gone off this story. When they finally do meet again, its going to be very interesting. I have a few thoughts of where it is going to go, but I haven't decided which path I'll have Katerina walk down yet. Thanks, again:)


	14. The Unquiet Dead: Chapter 4

"Urgh. Talk about Bleak House" The Doctor announced, as they entered the morgue which was scattered with dead bodies, with only white sheets covering them.

"Great more dead bodies" Katerina sighed, not liking where this was going.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869" Rose stated.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing" The Doctor informed her, snapping his fingers.

"Which is why I think we're rushing into this too fast. This is too big of a decision to make on the spur of the moment" Katerina argued.

"Kat, listen. They're dying, we don't have the luxury of time" The Doctor replied, as Katerina nodded.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder" Dickens exclaimed, as they all shivered.

"Here they come" Rose muttered.

A Gelth suddenly came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under the stone archway.

"You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him" The Gelth cried, making Katerina roll her eyes.

"Promise you won't hurt her" Rose pleaded, as they ignored her.

"Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth" The Gelth insisted.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The Doctor explained.

"My angels. I can help them live" Gwyneth smiled.

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor inquired.

"Here, beneath the arch" The Gelth informed them, as Gwyneth moved forward and stood beneath the arch.

"You don't have to do this" Rose begged, as she ran towards her.

"My angels" Gwyneth replied, cupping Rose's face.

Rose instantly sprang back, shocked by how cold Gwyneth's hands had already become. Katerina grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind her.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" The Gelth went on.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!" Gwyneth offered, her eyes going wide.

"Bridgehead establishing" The Gelth muttered.

"Come to me. Come to this world, poor lost souls!" Gwyneth cried.

"It is begun. The bridge is made" The Gelth announced, as Gwyneth opened her mouth and the gas like creatures came pouring through.

"Rather a lot of them, isn't there?" Dickens asked.

"Why do I feel an 'I told you so' is coming" Katerina glared at the Doctor.

"She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend…The Gelth will come through in force" The sweet blue apparition turned flame red with sharp teeth, as its voice deepened and hardened.

"You said that you were few in number" Dickens accused.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses" The Gelth replied.

"And there the 'I told you so' is" Katerina muttered.

"Not helping" The Doctor retorted.

Suddenly, the creatures started to descend into the dead bodies around the room, entering these vessels and using them to stand up. They all exchanged worried glances, knowing this wouldn't be good.

"Gwyneth, stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone, I beg of you" Mr. Sneed pleaded, as one of the corpses came up behind him.

"Mister Sneed, get back!" Rose warned, but it was too late.

The Doctor grabbed both women and pulled them back, as the corpse grabbed Sneed and snapped his neck, as a Gelth zoomed into his mouth.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong" The Doctor admitted, as Mr. Sneed looked up at him, with his now dead, pale eyes.

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us" Mr. Sneed announced, with a ghostly voice.

"Oh Glory" Dickens sighed, as he started to edge towards the door.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead" The Gelth explained, as the three of them started to back away.

"Gwyneth, stop them! Send them back now!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth" They went on, as the corpses approached them.

"Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm sorry…" Dickens trailed off, running out of the room.

"Fat lot of good he is" Katerina cried, as they opened the metal gate behind them and ran inside it, closing the door behind them, hoping it would offer some protection.

"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth" They insisted.

"I trusted you. I pitied you!" The Doctor accused, angrily.

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all it's flesh" The Gelth spat out.

"Not while I'm alive" The Doctor told them.

"Then live no more" The Gelth retorted, as the corpses reached inside the gate, trying to grab them.

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?" Rose questioned, desperately.

"I'm sorry" The Doctor replied, his face filled with regret.

"But it's 1869. How can I die now?" Rose queried.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here. I brought you here too, Kat. I've let you down…again…" The Doctor trailed off.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come" Rose exclaimed.

"I spent almost 400 years trying to find you. I'm just glad I got to see you again" Katerina admitted, pulling the Doctor into a quick hug.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff" The Doctor explained, making Katerina roll her eyes.

"It's not just dying. We'll become one of them" Rose realised.

"We'll go down fighting, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" The Doctor replied.

"Together?" Rose inquired, looking at both the Doctor and Katerina as they linked hands.

"Yeah" They both exclaimed.

"I'm so glad I met you" The Doctor confessed to Rose.

"Me too" Rose answered, smiling brightly.

"Hate to ruin your lovey-dovey moment, but I think Dickens has returned" Katerina stated, as he came running back into the room.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Dickens announced.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor questioned, with a frown.

"Turn it all on. Flood the place!" Dickens went on.

"Brilliant. Gas" The Doctor realised.

"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose asked, confused.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous" Dickens queried, turning the gas on a nearby lamp up.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The Doctor explained.

The corpses then left the Doctor, Katerina and Rose, and started shambling towards Dickens.

"Um, why isn't it working yet?" Katerina queried, concerned.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately" Dickens exclaimed, backing away.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor cried, ripping a gas pipe from the wall.

This seemed to work immediately, as the Gelth began to leave the corpses.

"It's working" Dickens told them, as they came out from the metal gate, Katerina giving him a thumbs up.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels" The Doctor advised her.

"Liars?" Gwyneth questioned, confused.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor insisted.

"I can't breathe" Rose coughed.

"Charles, get her out" The Doctor stated.

"I'm not leaving her" Rose argued.

"They're too strong" Gwyneth insisted.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift" The Doctor explained to her.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out" Gwyneth advised them, as she took a box of matches out from her aproin.

"You can't!" Rose cried, as the Doctor held her back.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth ordered.

"Rose, get out. Go now. I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Now go!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he handed her over to Dickens.

"Kat, you too" The Doctor told her, as she had been standing silently in the corner.

Katerina had noticed how Gwyneth was hunched over, and unlike Rose and Dickens, seemed to not be suffering from the same effects from the gas. It didn't take her long to figure out why.

"I'm sorry, Gwyneth. I'll remember you" Katerina announced, as the Doctor frowned at her, as she quickly followed the others.

They only just made it out of the house, as seconds after it exploded, causing debris to fly everywhere. Katerina turned around, and ran over to the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" She questioned, as he nodded.

"She didn't make it" Rose realised, looking back at the burning building.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift" The Doctor announced.

"At such a cost. The poor child" Dickens sighed.

"I did try, Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes" The Doctor confessed.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch" The Doctor explained.

"They just…killed her. And we didn't even realise" Katerina mumbled.

"But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?" Rose insisted.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor" Dickens advised.

"She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know…" Rose trailed off.

"We'll know" Katerina stated, as Rose nodded.

They all walked back to the Tardis, uttering their goodbyes, as Rose even gave Dickens a kiss on the cheek. Katerina couldn't help but giggle at Dicken's shocked reaction, she didn't think the Doctor was too happy about it though. After promising Dickens that his books would live on long after he died, they bundled into the Tardis.

"Doesn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" Rose inquired.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story" The Doctor explained.

"Oh, no. He was so nice" Rose sighed.

"But in your time, he was already dead. We've brought him back to life, and he's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie boy" The Doctor went on.

"He certainly had a good last adventure. Much better than most" Katerina stated.

"Let's give him one last surprise" The Doctor grinned, as he started to de-materialise the Tardis.

They watched Dickens reaction, as he gasped at first, then started laughing, practically skipping away from the scene.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next week we'll be moving onto Aliens in London. Please leave a review:)


	15. Aliens In London: Part 1

The next day, after a night's sleep, Rose announced she wanted to see her Mum, to check in with her. They were soon flown back to the 21st Century and the council estate that Rose lived.

"Wow, this place looks exactly the same as the last time I was here" Katerina announced.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose inquired.

"About twelve hours" The Doctor informed her.

"Oh. Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum. Do you want to come to, Kat? Mum would love to see you" Rose explained.

"Sure, I haven't seen Jackie in what…two years?" Katerina nodded.

"What're you going to tell her?" The Doctor asked, curious.

"I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear" Rose exclaimed, raising a warning finger.

They started to walk over to Rose's flat and began to walk up the familiar staircase.

"So what are we going to say about us meeting up again?" Katerina questioned.

"I'll say we just met up at the shops. It will sound more convincing that I've stayed out all night" Rose shrugged, before opening the door to the flat.

"I'm back! I was with Shareen. She was all upset again. Are you in? So, what's been going on? How've you been?" Rose called out, walking through the door, with Katerina following her.

"Hey Jackie" Katerina waved, frowning at Jackie's shocked expression.

"What? What's that face for? Oh, are you shocked to see Kat again? Yeah, we met up at the shops, what a coincidence right?" Rose went on, as Jackie's mug of tea dropped to the floor.

"It's you" Jackie gasped, as Katerina really began to get worried.

"Of course it's me" Rose replied.

"Oh, my God. It's you. Oh my God" Jackie cried, pulling Rose into a tight hug.

Katerina's eyes wandered around the room, as they spotted numerous several different types of missing person's posters on the table, all stating that Rose was missing. Suddenly, the Doctor came rushing in, a guilty look on his face.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry" He explained, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"You idiot" She mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling" Jackie yelled, as she recalled the events to the police officer she had called.

"That's what I was doing" Rose shrugged.

"When your passport's still in the drawer? It's just one lie after another" Jackie huffed.

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just…I forgot" Rose stated, as Katerina cringed at the obvious lie.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Jackie insisted.

Katerina nudged the Doctor, and glared at him when he turned to look at her, indicating that he needed to speak up.

"Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion" The Doctor announced, as Katerina faced palmed, as he couldn't have made it sound any worse.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The Policeman queried.

"No" Rose and the Doctor both said in unison.

"Then what is it? Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Forty five? What, did you find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?" Jackie confronted the Doctor.

"I am a Doctor" The Doctor replied.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate!" Jackie retorted, slapping the Doctor so hard he almost fell over.

Katerina gasped, and lifted her hand to her mouth, but couldn't contain the tiny laugh that came from her at the Doctor's hurt expression. What did he really expect, Katerina thought to herself.

"And what about you, Kat? Where do you fit into this?" Jackie queried, turning her attention to Katerina.

"Oh, um, I only met up with them recently. You see the thing is…he's actually my brother" Katerina confessed.

"You what? But he's so much older!" Jackie exclaimed.

"She was adopted" The Doctor stated, rubbing his face, not happy that Katerina laughed at him.

"I was looking for him, and actually ended up bumping into Rose. Look, I'm really sorry Jackie. I guess we really did just lose track of time" Katerina went on.

"I'd like to speak to my daughter. Alone" Jackie announced, glaring at the Doctor.

"We were just leaving" Katerina said, practically dragging the Doctor out of the door.

* * *

Later on, they had all gone up to the rooftop of the Powell estate.

"I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" Rose inquired.

"Middling" The Doctor shrugged.

"How do you even rate a year as middling?" Katerina asked.

"Through my powers of deduction" The Doctor replied.

"You're so useless" Rose sighed.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor questioned, as he and Katerina both hoped she wouldn't.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though" Rose stated.

"Well, she's not coming with us" The Doctor clarified, as they all burst out laughing, imagining Jackie joining them.

"No chance" Rose muttered.

"I don't do families" The Doctor insisted.

"Um…?" Katerina trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Other people's families" The Doctor went on, as Katerina nodded.

"She slapped you!" Rose laughed.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother" The Doctor confessed.

"Your face" Rose kept giggling, as Katerina joined in.

"It hurt!" The Doctor cried.

"Aw, poor little baby" Katerina mocked, pinching his cheek, as he shooed her off.

"…When you say nine hundred years?" Rose asked.

"That's my age" The Doctor replied.

"I'm about 410" Katerina added.

You're nine hundred years old. And you're 410" Rose repeated.

"Yeah" The Doctor and Katerina shrugged.

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap" Rose exclaimed, as Katerina couldn't help but wonder why she was thinking of that.

Does she actually like my brother in that way, she thought to herself.

"Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to apart from you two. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist" Rose went on.

Suddenly there was a loud sound from behind them, as they turned around to see a massive spaceship flying past them, trailing black smoke behind it. They ducked as it went over their heads, all of their mouths gaping. They watched as it crashed into Big Ben before finally crashing into the River Thames.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katerina gasped.

"Oh, that's just not fair" Rose mumbled, as they all began to rush after it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoy writing this story, but as I'm just about to start University, I'm going to have to put some of my stories on hiatus, and this is looking like it could be one of them. So if you really like this story, please leave a review to let me know:)


	16. Aliens in London: Part 2

They found that the whole city was gridlocked so they couldn't get through, and the Doctor pointed out that they didn't want to shove another spaceship in the middle of it. So Rose suggested they back and watch it on T.V like everyone else did, as Katerina agreed.

They settled down into the Tyler's flat after Jackie had invited people over, as this was a big event. The Doctor tried intently to listen to the T.V, but was interrupted by a toddler, who crawled onto his lap and changed the channel to Blue Peter. Katerina let out a laugh when she saw him wrestle with the child for the remote.

"Hey, how about we do some drawing over here? We could draw the spaceship?" Katerina asked the little boy, who nodded excitedly.

As she set him up at the table with paper and crayons she overheard that a body had been recovered from the spaceship and was being taken to a nearby hospital.

"Do you like it?" The toddler questioned, as he held up his drawing.

He had drawn what looked like a green flying saucer, with some green men inside too.

"Who are they?" Katerina inquired.

"The aliens" The toddler replied.

"Why are they all men?" Katerina queried.

"Um…are they're alien women?" The toddler asked, confused.

"I think they're certainly could be" Katerina smiled at the child, ruffling his hair.

She noticed the Doctor ushering her towards the door a few moments later, and followed suit.

"Fancy going to see this alien?" The Doctor questioned.

"I thought you'd never ask" Katerina replied, as they crept out of the flat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose called after them, as they started to walk away.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all" The Doctor shrugged.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering" Rose accused.

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of wandering" Katerina stated.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect" The Doctor went on.

"So?" Rose asked.

"Maybe it's a little too perfect" Katerina exclaimed.

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history" The Doctor explained.

"You should spend some time with your mum. It's obvious how much she's missed you" Katerina advised.

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose pleaded.

"Tell you what. Tardis key. It's about time you had one" The Doctor announced, handing her the keys.

"Um, could I have a key too?" Katerina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Here. Should I give one to Jackie too?" The Doctor replied, handing a grinning Katerina another key.

"Probably not the best idea" Katerina laughed.

"See you later" The Doctor called out to Rose, as he started to walk away.

"Don't worry, we're coming back. I'll drag him back here if I have to" Katerina promised, before waving her off.

* * *

After a rocky Tardis ride, the pair found themselves in the hospital, in some sort of storage closet.

"Bit of a tight squeeze" Katerina mumbled, as the Doctor locked the Tardis.

He then began to use his sonic screwdriver, shushing it when it was so loud, making Katerina giggle. He then managed to unlock the door and opened it…finding a room full of soldiers. They all immediately grabbed their weapons, and pointed them right at the Katerina and the Doctor, who gave them a big grin, as if saying he should have expected this. Suddenly a loud scream pierced the air, shocking them all.

"Defence plan delta! Come on. Move! Move!" The Doctor shouted, as they all started running after him.

They ran through the long corridor, before coming to the mortuary and finding a young woman on the floor, clearly terrified.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katerina questioned, crouching by the woman.

"It's alive!" The woman cried.

"Spread out. Check the perimeter. It's a lockdown" The Doctor advised the soldiers.

"My god. It's still alive" The woman repeated.

"The alien?" Katerina asked, as the woman nodded.

"Do it!" The Doctor insisted to the soldiers.

"I swear it was dead" The woman went on.

"Hey, it's okay" Katerina told her, holding her hands which were shaking.

"Coma, hibernation, shock. Anything. What does it look like?" The Doctor queried.

A moment later there was a metallic clang from behind them, making them all turn around.

"It's still here" The Doctor realised, as he stood up and beckoned a soldier over to them.

Katerina gave the soldier an appreciative glance, which the Doctor noticed with a roll of his eyes.

"Focus, please" The Doctor told her, as he crawled over to behind a desk where the alien was.

The Doctor leaned over the side, a grin spreading over his face as he came face to face with the creature.

"Hello" He smiled, as the creature started to run towards the soldier and Katerina.

"Don't shoot!" Katerina cried at the soldier, who followed his orders and dropped his gun.

The Doctor and Katerina soon gave chase, trying to follow the creature.

"It's a pig" Katerina stated.

"Yep" The Doctor nodded, as they gained on it.

They heard a shot ring out as they rounded a corner, finding one of the other soldiers had shot the pig.

"What did you do that for? It was scared! It was scared" The Doctor shouted at him, as he crouched beside the creature.

"You idiot!" Katerina growled, running up to the soldier and punching him square in the jaw.

The soldier looked back up at her, anger obvious in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me too" Katerina spat back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)


	17. Aliens in London: Part 3

Once they had brought the pig back into the mortuary, the Doctor inspected the pig, trying to figure out what exactly it was.

"Hey, come over here. We should check out your wound" Katerina stated to the scared woman, as she grabbed a cloth and started to wipe away the blood on her forehead.

"Looks like it was superficial. You'll be alright" Katerina told her, after she had washed the rest of the blood away, but the woman still seemed to be in shock.

"What's your name?" Katerina queried.

"Um…Toshiko Sato" She replied.

"Well Toshiko, I know this must seem like a crazy day to you, but you're going to be alright. The sun will come up tomorrow, and it will be like today never happened" Katerina went on.

A little while later, when Toshiko was thinking more clearly, she inspected the creature as well.

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like, but you're saying it's an ordinary pig from Earth" Sato clarified.

"More like a mermaid. Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up it's brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke" The Doctor spat out.

"That's horrible" Katerina mumbled.

"So it's a fake, a pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's like nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens are faking aliens. But why would they do that?...Doctor?" Toshiko questioned, looking up and finding the Doctor was already gone.

"Sorry, he does that. A lot" Katerina admitted, as she started to walk after him.

"Wait! Who are you two?" Toshiko asked.

"Just two people who know a thing or two and are trying to help. But you can call me Katerina" She smiled at Toshiko.

"Oh by the way, Toshiko. Love the glasses" Katerina stated, giving her a thumbs up, before running after the Doctor.

* * *

"All right, so I lied. I went and had a look. But the whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look-" The Doctor announced, as they heard Rose run through the doors when they came back to the Powell estate.

"My mum's here" Rose cut in, as they both turned around.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic" The Doctor warned her, as they saw Jackie and Mickey were both now in the Tardis.

"Mickey!" Katerina grinned, as she rushed over to the man, pulling him into a hug.

"Kat? Wait…what are you doing here?" Mickey questioned, as he hugged her back.

"Oh, it's a long story. Looking good, Mickey Boy" Katerina laughed as she pulled away with a wink.

"Oh God, please say you're not going to start flirting with him" The Doctor begged.

"You ruined my life, Doctor. They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you" Mickey accused the Doctor.

"You see what I mean? Domestic" The Doctor mumbled.

"I bet you don't even remember my name" Mickey suggested.

"Ricky" The Doctor replied.

"It's Mickey" He retorted.

"No, it's Ricky" The Doctor repeated.

"I think I know my own name" Mickey huffed.

"You think you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor asked, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Brother, stop! God, the amount of testosterone in here is getting unbearable" Katerina told them, stepping in between the two.

Rose noticed that her mother had rushed out of the Tardis and followed behind her.

"Mum, don't! Don't go anywhere. Don't start a fight!" Rose insisted to the Doctor and Mickey.

"Hold up, did you just call him brother?" Mickey asked, a moment later.

"Um…yeah. He's my brother" Katerina admitted.

"…So you're an alien too" Mickey realised, his eyes going wide.

"Surprise" Katerina said, holding her hands up in the air.

A moment later, Rose ran back into the Tardis, a question on the tip of her tongue.

"That was a real spaceship" Rose stated.

"Yep" The Doctor replied.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it, then? Are they invading?" Rose asked.

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert" Mickey mumbled, trying to get a better look at the monitor.

"Good point! So, what're they up to?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

* * *

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey inquired, as the Doctor fiddled with parts of the time machine under the grate.

"Ricky" He mouthed, still having the sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

"Mickey" He corrected.

"Ricky. If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?" The Doctor questioned.

"I suppose not..." Mickey trailed off.

"Well, shut it, then" The Doctor retorted.

"Sorry about him" Katerina said to Mickey, as he nodded and walked over to Rose.

Katerina then crouched down and grabbed the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor, meaning he couldn't work anymore.

"Hey! I need that" The Doctor cried.

"Being rude to him won't make Rose like you anymore. In fact it will probably put her off you" Katerina informed him.

"I need the sonic" The Doctor insisted, trying to grab it from her, as she raised it higher.

"What you need to do is grow up" Katerina told him, with a shake of her head.

"Where's the fun in that?" The Doctor grinned, as she gave him the sonic back.

"Not enough time to miss me, then?" She eavesdropped on Mickey and Rose's conversation.

"I did miss you" Rose admitted.

"I missed you" Mickey blushed lightly.

"So, er, in twelve months, have you been seeing anyone else?" Rose asked.

"No…Mainly because everyone thinks I murdered you" Mickey went on, as Katerina couldn't help but let out a snort.

She had always liked Mickey and thought he and Rose made a great couple. If she was honest, she herself had had her eye on Mickey for a while, but once Rose told her she too like the guy, Katerina backed off. They had been the cutest couple back in school. They remind me of Koschei and I when we were at the Academy, Katerina thought to herself.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Could I please get some more reviews?:)


	18. Aliens in London: Part 4

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come on" The Doctor announced, as he hopped up and looked at the monitor, as they crowded around him.

"That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed" The Doctor went on.

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?" The Doctor inquired.

"Why don't we check out the news?" Katerina suggested, as the Doctor nodded, flipping through the channels.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages" The Doctor shrugged.

"You get sports channels?" Mickey questioned, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I get the football. Hold on, I know that lot…UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people" The Doctor announced.

"How do you know them?" Rose inquired.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead" Mickey explained.

"Hey, now you're being rude" Katerina interjected.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky" The Doctor said, condescendingly.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose queried.

"They wouldn't recognise me. I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien and this alien out of the mix. I'm going undercover. And er, I'd better keep the Tardis out of sight. Ricky, you've got a car. You can do some driving" The Doctor went on.

"Where to?" Mickey asked.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship" The Doctor announced, as they exited the Tardis.

Suddenly a bright light from a helicopter engulfed them, as police cars and army tanks arrived on the scene. Mickey started to make a run for it, not wanting to get arrested.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted after him.

"He's a coward, your boyfriend" The Doctor stated.

"God, I hope he'll be alright" Katerina sighed.

"Why wouldn't he be?" The Doctor asked.

"There's still a lot of racism around these parts, Doctor. A black man is probably shooting practise to this lot" Katerina explained.

"She has issues with the police" Rose whispered to the Doctor.

"They started it" Katerina muttered.

"Rose! Rose!" Jackie screamed, running out of the flats, as she was held back by the soldiers.

"Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!" The people from the helicopter informed them.

"Take me to your leader" The Doctor grinned, as they all did so.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Katerina questioned, as the Doctor's grin only got wider.

* * *

"This is a bit posh. If I knew it was going to be like this, being arrested, I would have done it years ago" Rose said, as she got into the car, with Katerina in the middle.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted" The Doctor informed her.

"Where to?" Rose queried.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street" The Doctor laughed.

"You're kidding" Katerina gasped.

"I didn't realise this would be such a big thing for you" The Doctor frowned.

"What can I say? I've gone native" Katerina shrugged.

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose inquired.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed" The Doctor explained.

"Now they need you?" Rose suggested.

"Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" The Doctor asked.

"Patrick Moore?" Rose replied.

"Apart from him" The Doctor said, a grin growing on his face.

"Oh, don't you just love it" Rose grinned back.

"God, please don't start flirting while I'm in the middle" Katerina mumbled, unsure if either heard her.

"I'm telling you. Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table. Who's the Prime Minister now?" The Doctor queried.

"How should I know? I missed a year" Rose sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Politicians, they're all the same" Katerina stated.

"She has a problem with them too" Rose informed the Doctor.

"Let me guess? They started it?" The Doctor mocked her.

* * *

Soon they arrived at 10 Downing Street, both girls almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times" The general sectetary announced, as he handed the Doctor his ID card.

"Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions doesn't have clearance" He informed them.

"I don't go anywhere without them" The Doctor retorted.

"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside" The General Secetary went on.

"How come I'm not code nine" Katerina whined.

"Maybe when you're older…but they are both staying with me" The Doctor insisted.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact" He explained.

"It's all right. You go" Rose told him.

"I'll look after her" Katerina promised.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" A middle aged woman walked up to them.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor questioned, as they both nodded.

"You stay out of trouble" Katerina warned the Doctor, who gave her a quick smile, before walking off.

"Not now. We're busy. Can't you go home?" The General Secretary sighed.

"I just need a word in private" The woman went on.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it. I'm going to have to leave you both with security" He told them.

"It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use. Walk with me. Just keep walking. That's right. Don't look round. Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North" The woman said, leading them away, as Katerina frowned at her odd behaviour.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?" Harriet queried.

"He's the number one expert" Katerina replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose asked, as Harriet suddenly started to cry, as both girls tried to comfort her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**Master Skywalker 121**: Thank you so much, this review really motivated me! I hope you like this chapter:)


	19. World War Three: Part 1

The girls walked towards the cabinet room, as Harriet informed them of what she had seen. The aliens had disguised themselves in humans, and she had witnessed them kill some sort of General.

"They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!" Harriet cried, as she showed them the now hollow body.

"Jesus, I've never seen anything like this" Katerina admitted.

"It's all right. I believe you. It's, its alien. They must have some serious technology behind this. If we could find it, we could use it" Rose suggested, as she and Katerina started to look around the room.

Rose then opened a cupboard and a body suddenly fell out of it, making them all gasp.

"Is that the…" Harriet trailed off.

Katerina lent down beside the body, trying to find out if they were still alive, but she wasn't hopeful.

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander…Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" The General Secretary realised.

"He's dead. Must have been for a while" Katerina told them, after feeling no pulse and seeing how cold he was.

"Oh, has someone been naughty?" A large woman announced, entering the room.

Harriet grabbed onto Katerina's arm, obviously terrified, as she realised that the woman must have been one of the aliens.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" He insisted, as the woman locked the door.

"And who told you that, hmm? Me" She grinned, gleefully, reaching for her head.

She then reached for a zipper on her forehead that was hidden beneath her hairline and started to pull it open. An eerie blue light engulfed the room, as slowly a massive green creature came from inside the body, dropping the skin to the floor. Once the creature reached its fall height, Katerina couldn't help but gasp. What are we going to do, she thought to herself. Before she could do anything else, the creature grabbed the General Secretary by the neck and pinned him up against the wall, strangling him.

"Get off of him!" Katerina shouted, picking up a nearby chair, and smashing it against the creature.

The chair smashed at this, barely even scrapping the alien. A moment later, the creature suddenly started screaming as a strange electrical energy surrounding it, making it drop the man. Katerina grabbed both Rose's and Harriet's hands dragging them out of the room, hoping to find the Doctor. They hadn't got far before Harriet stopped them.

"Wait! They're still in there, the Emergency Protocols, we need them!" Harriet insisted, running back to where they had come from.

"Are you crazy?!" Katerina cried, reluctantly following her.

Once they entered the room, the alien seemed to be back to normal and began chasing them, as the girls ran away, with Harriet screaming. Rose tried locking one of the doors behind them, but the creature quickly ripped it off its hinges. They ran through another corridor, but got stuck as one of the doors wouldn't open.

"Open it!" Katerina cried.

A moment later the lift pinged open, distracting the creature momentarily.

"This way!" Rose exclaimed, as they ran through an open entrance.

They came into another room, but found that it was a dead end, as they couldn't open anymore doors.

"Hide" Rose mumbled, as the girls looked around the room for a hiding place.

Harriet decided to hide behind a screen, and Rose hid behind a cabinet. In her panic, Katerina went for her only other option, hiding underneath the couch. Only a moment later, the creature entered the room, as Katerina held her breath.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little human kins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips" The creature purred, as Katerina saw Rose move to hide behind a nearby curtain.

Oh God, she's going to get caught, Katerina thought to herself. A moment later, the door opened and two of the others walked in, as Katerina tried to curl in on herself.

"My brothers" The female creature grinned.

"Happy hunting?" One asked her.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink" She went on.

"Sweat and fear" Another one commented.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones" The other one announced.

"There's an odd stench here…can't quite put my finger on it" One of them stated, stopping by the couch.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps" The female exclaimed, pulling back the curtain when Rose was hiding, as she screamed.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet screamed, coming out of her hiding place.

As she creatures advanced on her, Katerina kicked out from under the couch, tripping one of them up before they could attack the older woman. Suddenly the Doctor burst in with a fire extinguisher, and sprayed them with it, stopping them in their tracks.

"Out, with me!" The Doctor cried, as Rose pulled the curtain over the creature that had found her.

"Who the hell are you?" The Doctor questioned Harriet, after they had all ran behind him.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North" She replied.

"Nice to meet you" The Doctor nodded.

"Likewise" Harriet smiled, as they all ran out of the room.

"We need to head to the Cabinet Room" The Doctor informed them.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens" Harriet stated.

"Harriet Jones, I like you" The Doctor told her.

"And I like you too" She grinned back.

"While that's nice and all, could we please get a bloody move on?" Katerina insisted, as she was at the back of the group.

They trailed through numerous corridors, as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open a door, as they came in the side entrance of the cabinet room. The Doctor then grabbed a bottle of brandy and put his screwdriver to it.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof, we all go up. So back off" The Doctor warned them, as they reluctantly did so.

"Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?" The Doctor queried.

"Ah, so that's their names" Katerina mumbled.

"They're aliens" Harriet told him.

"Yes. I got that, thanks" The Doctor stated.

"Who are you, if not human?" One of them asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet inquired.

"He and I aren't human" Katerina replied.

"They're not human?" Harriet gapped at Rose.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor insisted, as Harriet gave an apology.

"So, what's the plan?" The Doctor questioned.

"But he's got a Northern accent" Harriet frowned.

"Lots of planets have a north" Rose shrugged.

"Not exactly top of our priorities right now, is it?" Katerina hissed.

"I said hush. Come on. You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government. What for, invasion?" The Doctor suggested.

"Why would we invade this God-forsaken rock?" One of them laughed.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?" The Doctor inquired.

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service" He informed them.

"So, you're family" The Doctor realised.

"A family business" The same Slitheen clarified.

"Then you're out to make a profit. How can you do that on a God-forsaken rock?" The Doctor frowned.

"Ah, excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?" The other Slitheen asked him.

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor asked.

"You're making it up" The Slitheen accused.

"Ah, well! Nice try. Harriet, have a drink. I think you're gonna need it" The Doctor told her, handing it towards her.

"You pass it to the left first" Harriet stated.

"Sorry" The Doctor said, handing it to Katerina, who began downing the drink.

"Are you old enough to drink?" The Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow, even though she couldn't see it.

"Hey, I'm 18" Katerina retorted, drinking some more.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter" The Slitheen grinned.

"Don't you think we should run?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson" The Doctor smiled smugly, as he lifted a small panel by the door and pressed the button there as metal shutters crashed shut across the windows and doors.

"Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in" The Doctor went on.

"And how do we get out?" Rose queried, as the Doctor paused.

"Ah" The Doctor replied, realising his mistake.

"Brilliant" Katerina sighed, drinking some more.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I thought I'd give you guys a slightly longer one than usual. Please leave a review:)

**Master Skywalker 121**: Thank you so much! I always love reviews:)


	20. World War Three: Part 2

"What was his name? This one. The secretary or whatever he was called" The Doctor asked, as he dragged the dead body into a cupboard.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name" Harriet admitted.

"I think his name was Indra" Katerina informed him, feeling guilty over the man's death.

"Sorry" The Doctor sighed, as he left him there.

"Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" The Doctor asked.

"No. This place is antique. What I don't get is, when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose questioned.

"He's too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans" The Doctor told her.

"But the Slitheen are about eight feet. How do they fit inside?" Rose queried.

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange" The Doctor explained.

"Wish I had a compression field. I could fit a size smaller" Rose joked, making Katerina giggle.

"Excuse me, people are dead! This is not the time for making jokes" Harriet said, appalled.

"Sorry. You get used to this stuff when you're friends with him" Rose apologized.

"Well, that's a strange friendship" Harriet stated.

"Try being his sister" Katerina mumbled.

"Harriet Jones. I've heard that name before. Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, hardly" Harriet scoffed.

"You're right…it does ring a bell" Katerina realised, wondering if it was something she read from the Academy.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now. The Protocols are redundant. They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs" Harriet sighed.

"Hasn't it got, like, defence codes and things? Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb at them?" Rose suggested.

"You're a very violent young woman" Harriet accused.

"I'm serious. We could" Rose insisted.

"I think you're forgetting that by launching a nuclear bomb at them, we'd be launching one against ourselves. Not the best idea" Katerina exclaimed.

"Besides, there's nothing like that in here. Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations" Harriet informed them.

"Say that again" The Doctor stated.

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN" Harriet went on.

"Like that's ever stopped them" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, given our past record. And I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN…If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal" Harriet laughed at herself.

"What do they want, though?" Rose frowned.

"Well, they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World They're out to make money. That means they want to use something. Something here on Earth. Some kind of asset" The Doctor explained.

"Like what, gold? Oil? Water?" Harriet suggested.

"You're very good at this" The Doctor complimented her.

"Thank you" Harriet smiled.

"Harriet Jones. Why do I know that name?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"You've never killed someone have you?" Katerina asked.

"No, I certainly have not!" Harriet gapped, as Rose's phone suddenly beeped.

"But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?" Harriet frowned.

"He zapped it. Super phone" Rose informed her.

"I want one next" Katerina said to him, as the Doctor nodded.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts" Harriet suggested.

"Dead downstairs, yeah" The Doctor sighed.

"It's Mickey" Rose announced.

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy" The Doctor groaned, as Katerina nudged him in the chest.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all" Rose retorted, as she held her phone up, showing a picture Mickey had taken of a Slitheen.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!" Mickey cried into the phone, as Katerina put her ear up to the phone.

"I could've died!" Jackie cried.

"Is she all right, though? Don't put her on, just tell me" Rose told him, as the Doctor ripped the phone out of her hand.

"Hey, if you want to listen put it on speaker" Katerina stated, as the Doctor waved her off.

"Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer" The Doctor ordered him.

"It's Mickey, and why should I?" Mickey retorted.

"Mickey the Idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you" The Doctor confessed, as Katerina and Rose both grinned.

* * *

"It says password" Mickey announced, as the Doctor finally put the phone on speaker.

"Buffalo. Two Fs, one L" The Doctor replied.

"So, what's that website?" Jackie questioned.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark" Mickey theorised.

"Mickey, you were born in the dark" The Doctor stated.

"Oh, leave him alone" Rose sighed.

"This is not the time to be trying to assert your dominance over him" Katerina insisted.

"Thank you. Password again" Mickey told them.

"Just repeat it every time" The Doctor informed them.

"Well that's a very safe security system" Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" The Doctor frowned.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them" Harriet shrugged.

"That lot would've gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London" The Doctor went on.

"The Slitheen are hiding, but then they put the entire planet on Red alert. What would they do that for?" Rose queried.

"Oh listen to her" Jackie mocked.

"At least I'm trying" Rose retorted.

"Well, I've got a question, if you don't mind. Since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth" Jackie announced.

"I told you what happened" Rose groaned.

"I'm talking to him. 'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe? Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?...Well, what's the answer?" Jackie insisted.

The Doctor and Katerina both shared a knowingly look. Of course their lives weren't safe, not in the slightest, but what could they say to make Jackie feel better?

"We're in" Mickey announced, taking the phone back.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**Charr777**: Thank you so much, this review was so nice to hear, and I needed it to be honest. I think its just certain fandoms get more feedback on their stories, but that's okay. As long as I know some people are enjoying my stories:)


	21. World War Three: Part 3

"Now then, on the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that. The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal. Now hush, let me work out what it's saying" The Doctor explained, as they all listened to the signal.

"He'll have to answer me one day" Jackie mumbled.

"Hush!" Mickey scolded her.

"It's some sort of message. I can't figure out what its saying…It's on a loop, keeps repeating" The Doctor told them, as they heard a doorbell ring.

"Hush!" The Doctor insisted.

"That's not me. Go and see who that is" Mickey said to Jackie.

"It's three o'clock in the morning" Jackie stated.

"Well, go and tell them that" Mickey retorted, making Katerina giggle.

"It's beaming out into space, who's it for?" The Doctor wondered out loud.

"It's him! It's the thing, it's the Slikeen!" Jackie screamed.

"They've found us" Mickey gulped.

"Mickey, I need that signal" The Doctor insisted.

"Never mind the signal, get out! Mum, just get out! Get out!" Rose cried.

"We can't. It's by the front door. Oh, my God, it's unmasking. It's going to kill us" Mickey informed them.

"You must have another exit! A fire escape, a window, something!" Katerina exclaimed.

"We're on the fourth floor" Mickey stated.

"Still probably a better bet" Katerina mumbled.

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet accused.

"I'm trying" The Doctor frowned.

"I'll take it on, Jackie. You just run. Don't look back. Just run" Mickey said bravely, as they heard the door splintering.

"That's my mother" Rose glared at the Doctor.

"There's no way I'm letting either of them die. Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet" Katerina announced.

"So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor exclaimed.

They all began to shout out random facts about the aliens, as the Doctor narrowed down which planet they could be from in his head.

"Wait a minute. Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like, er…" Harriet trailed off.

"Bad breath!" Rose cried.

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!" The Doctor grinned.

"We're getting there, Mum!" Rose told her.

"Too late!" Mickey said, as they heard the door come down.

"Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else?" The Doctor frowned.

"Hyphenated surname!" Katerina realised.

"Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" The Doctor and Katerina shouted at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could write 'em a letter" Mickey muttered, sarcastically.

"Get into the kitchen!" Katerina advised them.

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!" They heard Jackie cry, as it sounded like they were barricading themselves in.

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid. Vinegar!" The Doctor went on.

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet added.

"Just like Hannibal. Mickey, have you got any vinegar?" the Doctor questioned.

"How should I know?" Mickey asked.

"Oh for God's sake Mickey, it's your bloody kitchen!" Katerina accused.

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf" Rose informed them, remembering.

Jackie grabbed the phone off the Doctor and began to search the cupboard for anything with vinegar in it.

"Gherkins. Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs" Jackie trailed the list off.

"And you kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose, as Katerina cringed.

A moment later they heard a loud splattering noise, and figured that the Slitheen must have been killed.

"Hannibal?" Rose queried.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar" Harriet answered, handing them all more drink.

"Oh. Well, there you go then" Rose laughed, as they all started to drink.

Katerina couldn't help but giggle at the way the Doctor cringed after he tasted the substance, almost spitting it out. Not long after, Mickey held his phone up to the T.V as they listened to the 'Prime Minister' who stated that there were spaceships right above the U.K, and that they needed to launch nuclear weapons at it.

"He's making it up. There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it" The Doctor announced.

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They did last time" Rose sighed.

"That's why they crashed into Big Ben. It was a scare tactic!" Katerina realised.

"And people sometimes question if you're my sister…They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out" The Doctor smiled at Katerina proudly.

"They release the defence code" Rose added.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear" The Doctor finished.

"But why?" Harriet queried, as the Doctor opened the metal shutters.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked" The Doctor said to them, as the Slitheen turned around, the woman having changed back into her human suit.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away" She grinned.

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?" Harriet questioned.

"Profit. That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert" The Doctor realised.

"The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel" She went on.

"At the cost of five billion lives. That's genocide" Katerina accused.

"Bargain" She shrugged.

"I'll give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you" The Doctor warned, a cold look in his eye.

"What, you? Trapped in your box?" She laughed.

"Yes. Me" The Doctor retorted, shutting the metal doors again, as the woman clearly started to worry.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was a bit of a filler, but it has to be sometimes! Please leave a review:)

**Charr777**: Thank you so much! Yeah, about 6 months ago I thought it would make my stories a lot more interactive to actually respond to reviews. This review really cheered me up:)


	22. World War Three: Part 4

"All right, Doctor. I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do" Jackie suggested, the next morning, as they were still stuck there.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid" Harriet suggested.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose inquired.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail" Mickey confessed.

"Voicemail dooms us all" Harriet sighed.

"If we could just get out of here" Rose stated.

"There's a way out. There's always been a way out" The Doctor said, darkly, as Katerina didn't like where this was going.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose shrugged.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe" The Doctor informed Jackie.

Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare" Jackie warned him.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies" The Doctor explained.

"Do it" Rose announced.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The Doctor questioned, as Rose nodded.

"Please Doctor. Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid" Jackie cried.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will" The Doctor went on.

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose queried.

"I could save the world but lose you" The Doctor said, sadly.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine" Harriet interjected.

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie yelled.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it" Harriet ordered him.

"There's one more person I need to hear from first" The Doctor told her, looking at Katerina.

"We'll probably die anyway, so what the hell" Katerina shrugged, as the Doctor grinned at her.

* * *

"How do we get out?" Rose asked.

"We don't. We stay here…Use the password Buffalo. It should override everything" The Doctor told Mickey.

He then went onto tell Mickey how to launch an ordinary missile right onto Downing Street, but firing the missile was up to Mickey.

"Mickey, the idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire" The Doctor announced, as they heard Mickey click the button a moment later.

"How solid are these?" Harriet inquired.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big" The Doctor replied.

"All right, now I'm making the decision. I'm not going to die. We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe. Now, this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me. Come on" Rose insisted, as they did what they were told.

"Here we go" Rose said, a minute later, as they all filed into the cupboard, Katerina in between the Doctor and Rose.

"It was nice knowing you all" Harriet stated, as they all linked hands.

"See you on the other side" Katerina grinned, shutting her eyes.

Suddenly they heard a massive explosion, and a moment later, the cupboard was rolling all other the place, as they did so as well. Katerina slowly opened her eyes after the shaking stopped, as she found it was very difficult to see. She coughed as she sat up, and saw the Doctor had somehow ended up on top of Rose, and had to stifle a laugh at their flushed faces. The Doctor and Katerina both ran at the door, pushing it open, finding destruction everywhere.

"Made in Britain" Harriet grinned, stepping outside.

"And they say blondes are dumb" Katerina laughed, as she pulled Rose into a hug, spinning them both around.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister" Harriet realised.

"Maybe you should have a go" The Doctor suggested.

"Me? Ha. I'm only a back-bencher" Harriet shock his head.

"I'd vote for you" Rose admitted.

"Me too" Katerina added.

"Now, don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help. Hang on! We're safe! The Earth is safe!" Harriet called out, as she walked over to where crowds were gathering.

"I thought I knew the name. Harriet Jones, future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms" The Doctor informed them.

"That's it! I remember now…The architect of Britain's Golden Age" Katerina nodded.

* * *

Later, Rose was sitting on an armchair in her flat, with Katerina sitting on the arm, listening to Harriet talk on the T.V.

"Harriet Jones. Who does she think she is? Look at her, taking all the credit. Should be you on there. My daughter saved the world!" Jackie cried at the T.V.

"I think the Doctor helped a bit" Rose laughed.

"Me too" Katerina added.

"All right, then. You both too. You should be given knighthoods" Jackie suggested.

"That's not the way he does things. No fuss. He just moves on. He's not that bad if you gave him a chance" Rose explained.

"He's good in a crisis, I'll give him that" Jackie admitted.

"Oh, now the world has changed. You're saying nice things about him" Rose joked.

"Well, I reckon I've got no choice. There's no getting rid of him since you're infatuated" Jackie went on, leaving the room.

"I'm not infatuated" Rose insisted.

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm going to head back to the Tardis. Oh, and we're going to be talking later about that little moment you had with my brother later" Katerina announced, standing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rose retorted, as Katerina shook her head.

"I'll see you later, Jackie" She called into the kitchen.

However, before she could get away, Jackie had practically tackled her into a hug.

"Thank you for looking after her" Jackie stated, pulling away.

"She looked after me too. Don't worry, I'll have her back. Always" Katerina promised.

Later that night, Katerina wandered out of the TARDIS after having a quick nap, and walked over to where Mickey was sitting on top of a bin.

"Ah, you're natural habitat" Katerina joked, as she approached.

"Don't start, sleeping beauty" Mickey retorted, referring to how long she had been sleeping.

"What's that kid doing?" Katerina asked, when she spotted a boy cleaning something off the Tardis.

"He put graffiti on it with something like 'Bad Wolf'. I'm surprised the Doctor didn't kill him" Mickey told her.

"Weird" Katerina mumbled.

"I went down to the shops. Look" Mickey stated, showing her the paper.

"They're really trying to say it was all a hoax?" Katerina inquired, as Mickey nodded.

"I guess they're just not ready to accept it yet. Still in denial" Katerina shrugged.

"…I still can't believe you're an alien" Mickey admitted.

"I still can't believe that you walk around with that haircut" Katerina mocked, as they both laughed.

"Come with us. I swear, I can get my brother to agree. You really helped out today. Come on, please" Katerina pleaded.

"I can't. This life of yours, it's too much for me. I couldn't do it. Please don't tell her" Mickey begged, as they saw Rose approaching.

"Don't worry, Micks. My lips are sealed" Katerina grinned at him.

A little while later, Rose asked Mickey also to join the group, as Mickey looked to Katerina.

"Um, nope. No can do. Restrictions and all that. Only three people travelling in the Tardis at a time. That's right, huh?" Katerina nudged the Doctor.

"…Oh yes. Definitely" The Doctor nodded.

"Sorry" Rose sighed, as she gave Mickey a quick kiss.

Katerina couldn't help but be a little jealous. That could have been me, she thought to herself. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she reminded herself that relationships were a no go area with her and walked into the Tardis.

"Off we go then" The Doctor grinned, as he and Rose entered the Tardis after her.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've got really ahead with this story and wrote up a lot of future chapters you'll be happy to hear. Please leave a review:)

**nic**: Thank you for your review! Yes, I love that line. It was a very chilling moment, one of the best in the series in my opinion.


	23. Dalek: Part 1

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose inquired, as they jumped out of the Tardis into a large room with many exhibits.

"Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course" The Doctor informed her.

"Could be a distress signal" Katerina stated, as the Doctor nodded.

"Where are we?" Rose queried.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground" The Doctor went on.

"Let's hope the ceiling doesn't cave in then" Katerina muttered, feeling a bit claustrophobic.

"And when are we?" Rose questioned.

"2012" The Doctor replied, looking at a display case.

"God, that's so close. So I should be 26. You'd be 25, Kat" Rose nudged her.

"Woo, a quarter of this body's life gone by" Katerina said, sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, confused.

"Blimey. It's a great big museum" Rose realised, when the Doctor turned the lights on more.

"An alien museum. Someone's got a hobby. They must have spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship" The Doctor explained.

"Wait…Rosewell was actually real?" Katerina inquired.

"Yep" The Doctor shrugged.

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed that" Katerina mumbled.

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed" Rose gasped.

"Oh, look at you" The Doctor sighed, looking at some sort of metal head.

"What is it?" Rose queried.

"An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Damn right you are, think there's a grey hair there" Katerina mocked, pointing to his head, as the Doctor shook his head with a smile.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose suggested.

"No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help…" The Doctor trailed off, as the Doctor's hand edged towards the glass.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't touch it-" Katerina was cut off, as alarms suddenly went off and armed guards rushed in from all sides.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibit A" Rose told the Doctor, as he and Katerina shared a worried glance.

* * *

They were soon escorted to a room, with two men in it, as they looked at a instrument that Katerina recognised.

"And this is the last. Paid eight hundred thousand dollars for it" A younger English boy announced.

"Bit over-priced if you ask me" Katerina mumbled, getting a surprised look from the man sitting down.

"What does it do?" The man asked.

"Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel" The younger man suggested.

"You literally couldn't be more wrong if you tried" Katerina informed the boy, who look offended.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that" The Doctor added.

"Shut it" The woman who had brought them in warned him.

"You didn't tell her to shut it" The Doctor accused, pointing at Katerina.

"She's a young woman. I wouldn't expect her to know better" The woman shrugged.

"…I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not" Katerina frowned.

"Really, though, that's wrong" The Doctor insisted, back to the men.

"Is it dangerous?" The younger man asked.

"No, it just looks silly" The Doctor replied, leaning forward to take it, as the guards raised their guns.

The older man put his hand up, and handed him the curved, palm sized object.

"You just need to be…delicate" The Doctor smiled, as he stroked the instrument, which started to play several different notes.

"It's a musical instrument" The older man realised.

"And it's a long way from home" The Doctor stated.

"Here, let me" He insisted, as he took the instrument, but was too harsh which created horrible sounds.

"I did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision" The Doctor explained.

"Very good. Quite the expert" The Doctor said, as the man finally got the hang of it.

"As are you" He stated, tossing the instrument aside, onto the floor, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"Who exactly are you?" He questioned.

"I'm the Doctor, Katerina, Rose. And who are you?" The Doctor questioned, after pointing to them both.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake" He accused.

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah" The Doctor shrugged.

"The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplice. You're quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty" He grinned, looking at Rose, completely ignoring Katerina.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she" Rose retorted.

"I'll help" Katerina added.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend" He joked, at the younger boy.

"This is Mister Henry Van Statten" The boy informed them.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose queried.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet" Adam told them.

"Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet" Rose exclaimed.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten went on.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up" The Doctor realised.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten queried.

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am. Kat's not too bad either" The Doctor said, smugly.

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?" Van Statten inquired.

"You tell me" The Doctor informed them.

"The cage contains my one living specimen" Van Statten announced, as Katerina cringed.

A living alien doesn't sound too good to me, what life must it be living, Katerina thought to herself.

"And what's that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Like you don't know" Van Statten accused.

"Show me" The Doctor insisted.

"You want to see it?" Van Statten asked.

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone" Rose muttered, as Katerina laughed.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, and the brunette, come and see my pet" Van Statten grinned.

"Oh, by the way, if you even look at her wrong, I'll cut your hand off" Katerina told the boy, whose eyes widened.

"She's like my guard dog" Katerina heard Rose excuse.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**nic**: I think this is probably the longest review I have ever gotten, haha. Series 1 is definitely one of my favourites. I couldn't choose between 9 or 10, I liked them both equally really. Yeah, I didn't like the 11th doctor so much, but maybe that was because I was older by then, but I think it has more to do with the writers changing. Yeah, Missy didn't appeal much to me, I mean she was still a better villain than most they had recently but she wasn't on the same level as Simms Master. Thank you so much for this review:)


	24. New Update Day

_**Important Fanfic Update**_: I have decided to stop updating all my stories on the same day, as I think this will make things easier for me. So here are the days when I will be updating all my stories!

**Monday**: Destiny (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

**Tuesday**: The Older Brother and the Best Friend (Pretty Little Liars)

**Wednesday**: Star Crossed (Doctor Who)

**Thursday**: Something Good and Something Bad (Agents of Shield)

**Friday**: Fire Burns On (Game of Thrones) Brand new fanfic, first chapter out on this day!

* * *

So just to clarify, this story will be updated on Wednesday! Thanks everyone:)


	25. Dalek: Part 2

"We've tried everything. The creature has shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside" Van Statten announced, as they arrived in a high security room, as a large metal door opened behind him.

"Inside? Inside what?" The Doctor frowned.

"Welcome back, sir. I've had to take the power down. The Metaltron is resting" Another man in an orange suit informed him.

"Metaltron?" Katerina questioned, rolling her eyes at the stupid name.

"Thought of it myself. Good, isn't it? Although I'd much to prefer to find out it's real name" Van Statten stated.

"Here, you'd better put these on. The last guy that touched it burst into flames" The suited man advised them.

"I won't touch it then" The Doctor retorted.

"Go ahead, Doctor. Impress me" Van Statten insisted, as the Doctor and Katerina both walked through the doorway.

The door behind them then locked, which worried Katerina, as they had no idea what creature they were now stuck with.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor, and this is Katerina" The Doctor announced, into the dark, as the only light was a small blue circle.

"Doctor?" A mechanical voice replied, as two bright lights blinked.

"No" Katerina gasped, recognising the sound.

"Impossible" The Doctor mumbled.

"The Doctor?" It screeched, as the lights came on revealing a Dalek, held by chains.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" It cried, as Katerina shuddered behind the Doctor.

"Let me out!" The Doctor shouted, hammering on the door.

"Exterminate! You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Dalek went on, as its gun twitched, but nothing happened.

"It's not working" The Doctor laughed, as Katerina let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Fantastic! Oh, fantastic! Powerless! Look at you. The great space dustbin. How does it feel?" The Doctor mocked, as he ran forward

"Keep back!" The Dalek insisted, as the Dalek slid backwards.

"What for? What're you going to do to me? If you can't kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing." The Doctor informed him.

"Doctor, don't get too close. We don't know why's weapon isn't working" Katerina exclaimed, still terrified, but the Doctor wasn't listening.

She had only had the displeasure of meeting the Dalek's once or twice, and luckily for her, there had never been more than a few. The things they used to tell her at the Academy about them always sent a shiver down her spine. And now after the Time War, after the Time Lords were destroyed by the vicious creatures, she couldn't help but feel hate and fear when looking at it.

"What the hell are you here for?" The Doctor inquired, pacing around the alien.

"I am waiting for orders" The Dalek replied.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor queried.

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders" The Dalek went on.

"Well you're never going to get any. Not ever" The Doctor told him.

"I demand orders!" The Dalek insisted.

"You wouldn't like what we'd tell you to do, trust me" Katerina spat out.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You lie!" The Dalek retorted.

"I watched it happen. I made it happen" The Doctor shouted.

"You destroyed us?" The Dalek questioned.

"I had no choice" The Doctor whispered, clearly upset.

"And what of the Time Lords?" The Dalek asked.

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost" The Doctor sighed.

"And the coward survived" The Dalek mocked.

Katerina grew angry at that comment, and lashed out, rushing towards the Dalek, but the Doctor grabbed her and held her back.

"Oh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left" The Doctor informed it, as Katerina pushed him off her.

"I am alone in the universe" The Dalek realised.

"Yep" The Doctor stated.

"So are you. We are the same" The Dalek suggested.

"We're not the same! I have Kat…No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right. Yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate" The Doctor explained, as her pulled a lever on a nearby console, as the Dalek lit up with electricity.

"Have pity!" The Dalek cried.

"Why should I? You never did" The Doctor retorted.

"For God's sake, don't torture the damn thing, just kill it!" Katerina shouted at him.

"Help me!" The Dalek screamed, as the Doctor went to ramp up the voltage again.

Before he could do so, Van Statten and his guards entered the chamber, and pulled them away.

"I saved your life. Now talk to me. Goddamn it, talk to me!" Van Statten insisted, as the electricity was turned off.

"You've got to destroy it!" The Doctor told him.

"Both of you, upstairs with me. I want to know everything" Van Statten announced, as he walked out of the cage.

"Kat stays here" The Doctor replied.

"Um, I think I'd rather go with you" Katerina retorted, not wanting to be left with the creature.

"Can I talk to her for a moment in private?" The Doctor asked, as they reluctantly nodded.

"Look, they know I'm an alien now, but as far as their aware you're not. I've just become the most expensive thing in their collection. I doubt they're going to treat me very well" The Doctor whispered.

"Well what should I do?" Katerina inquired.

"Wait for the right moment, then sneak off, find Rose and head back to the Tardis" The Doctor advised her.

"But what about you!" She stated.

"I'll be fine. Just get out as quick as possible" The Doctor went on.

"But what about the Dalek? Even if we do escape it's not like we can leave it here" Katerina exclaimed.

"I'll call in some old favours…U.N.I.T…whatever, I'll get this base destroyed with that thing still inside. Just stay safe" The Doctor informed her.

"I will. Be careful" Katerina sighed, squeezing his hand, before they turned back to Van Statten.

"Alright! So do you want the long story or the short story?" The Doctor queried, as he turned Van Statten and the others away.

She heard the Dalek scream only a few moments later, but not wanting to go back inside the cage, she used the comms.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted, when she saw the man in the orange suit was now torturing the Dalek.

"Getting it to talk. Either help me, or shut up" The man retorted.

"Fine" Katerina sighed, sitting down on a nearby seat, biting her lip anxiously.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please could I have some reviews?:)


	26. Dalek: Part 3

After a few minutes, she made an excuse to need to use the toilet, and was surprised when she was actually allowed to do so. She wandered down the many corridors, trying to find where Rose might be, but it was no use. She frowned when she got to a staircase and realised that she had only looked on one floor. After looking on a further four floors, in the places she actually had access to, she realised it was no good, she'd never find Rose that way. When she saw a guard walking towards her she called over to them.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a blonde anywhere? Orders from Van Statten" She announced.

"Anyone seen a blonde?" He talked into his comms.

"She's with us in the Cage" Katerina heard the reply, her eyes going wide.

"Oh crap!" She cried, as she ran down the corridor.

She practically fell down the stairs she was running so fast, and finally got back to the floor where the Dalek was. What the hell is she doing there, Katerina thought to herself.

"Rose!" She shouted, as she approached the cage.

She ran in, just in time to see Rose place her hand on the Dalek, seemingly getting burned and pulling away.

"What did you do?!" Katerina yelled, making Rose turn around.

"Genetic material extrapolated. Initiate cellular reconstruction!" The Dalek exclaimed, breaking its chains, as Katerina stared at it in horror.

"What the hell have you done?" The man with the orange suit repeated her earlier sentence, walking towards the Dalek with his drill.

"What are you going to do? Sucker me to death?" He mocked, as the Dalek did just that, stopping him from breathing.

"Jesus, get out!" Katerina cried, pushing them all out, as the door began to close.

"It's killing him! Do something!" Rose insisted.

"Its too late" Katerina informed her.

"Condition red! Condition red!" One of the guards announced.

A moment later the monitor turned on, and Katerina let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Doctor walking towards it.

"You've got to keep it in that cell" The Doctor warned them.

"Doctor, it's all my fault" Rose admitted.

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations" The guard replied.

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat" The Doctor told them, as they Dalek started to unpick the lock.

"Rose, we need to go. Now!" Katerina exclaimed, trying to pull her along, but Rose was in too much shock to move.

"Open fire!" The guard yelled, as they started shooting at the Dalek, but this had no effect on the alien.

"Rose, Kat, get out of there!" The Doctor warned them.

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?" The guard informed a fellow female guard, who nodded.

"You, with me" De Maggio stated, as they fled the scene.

They ran down the corridor, right into the line of guards who were all raising their guns up, expecting the Dalek.

"Civilians, let them through!" De Maggio announced, as they ran past, not looking back.

"Stairs! That's more like it. It hasn't got legs. It's stuck!" Rose grinned, when they came to the staircase.

"I doubt stairs are going stop such an advanced killer" Katerina retorted, pulling her up with her.

"It's coming! Get up!" De Maggio insisted, as they ran up one flight of stairs.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs" Adam mocked it.

"Don't mock it! It can still shoot us from here, you idiot" Katerina stated.

"Now listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can guarantee that Mister van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender. Is that clear?" De Maggio explained.

"Elevate" The Dalek exclaimed, as it started to glide upwards.

"Oh my God" Rose mumbled.

"Don't just stare at it, run!" Katerina told her, already rushing up the next flight of stairs.

"Adam, get her out of here" De Maggio told him.

"Come with us. You can't stop it" Rose suggested.

"Someone's got to try. Now get out! Don't look back. Just run" De Maggio insisted, as Katerina came back, pushing Rose and Adam up before her.

As they ran along the corridor as fast as they could, they heard the woman's piercing scream, making them all run faster. They soon ran into a larger room, with dozens of soldiers, training their weapons on them.

"Hold your fire! You three, get the hell out of there!" A man from above advised them, as they rushed past.

They had barely got through the room, before the Dalek caught up with them, casually gliding further into the room, before stopping.

"C'mon!" Katerina cried, pulling Rose along once again.

"It was looking at me" Rose shouted.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us" Adam stated.

"I know, but it was looking right at me" Rose insisted.

"So? It's just a sort of metal eye thing. It's looking all around" Adam suggested.

"I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me" Rose confessed.

"I don't care if it thinks you're its mother. Running time, now!" Katerina said, as Rose reluctantly followed her.

* * *

Once they had gotten to the next flight of stairs, Rose's phone suddenly started ringing.

"This isn't the best time" Rose announced.

"Where are you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Level 49" Rose panted.

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level 46" The Doctor informed her.

"Can't you stop them closing?" Rose asked, she continued running, Katerina and Adam far in front of her.

"I'm the one who's closing them. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run" The Doctor told her.

"What did he want?" Katerina called down to her.

"They're closing us in. Level 46" Rose shouted.

"Let's get a move on then!" Katerina retorted, rushing even faster.

Once they came off at level 46, they saw that large gate had started to close. Adam ran further ahead, while Katerina looked around to see that Rose was lagging, the strain of all the running obviously getting to her. Being able to run faster due to her two hearts, Katerina turned around and grabbed her hand, as they ran even quicker. Katerina saw Adam roll under the gate just in time, but just as they reached it, it slammed shut.

"No!" Katerina screamed, banging on the gate.

"Rose, where are you? Did you and Kat make it?" She heard the Doctor shout into Rose's phone.

"Sorry, we were a bit slow" Rose mumbled, as Katerina turned to see the Dalek coming around the corner.

"See you, then, Doctor. It wasn't your fault. Remember that, okay? It wasn't your fault…And do you know what? I wouldn't have missed it for the world" Rose admitted to him, as she handed the phone to Katerina, as the Dalek got closer.

"It will be okay. At least we found each other again" Katerina told him.

"Yeah" The Doctor whispered.

"You carry on. Do you hear me? Don't go moping about. You just need to carry on. Promise me?" Katerina asked.

"Promise" The Doctor stated.

"I love you" Katerina cried.

"I love you too" The Doctor told her, as Katerina dropped the phone.

"Together?" Katerina questioned, holding out her hand.

"Always" Rose nodded, gripping her hand.

The Doctor heard the Dalek shout exterminate, and send out an electric pulse three times. Katerina wouldn't have had enough time to regenerate, he realised. They were both gone. Dead.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review:)

**nic**: Thank you so much! Don't worry they'll definitely have that heart to heart and there will be a fallout from it.


	27. Dalek: Part 4

"Go on then, kill me. Why're you doing this?" Rose questioned, after the Dalek still hadn't killed either of them.

"I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose" The Dalek stated, as Katerina went to stand protectively in front of Rose.

"They're all dead because of you" Rose accused.

"They are dead because of us" The Dalek retorted.

"Hey! She didn't pull the trigger on them, that was all down to you" Katerina piped up.

"And now what? What're you waiting for?" Rose inquired.

"I feel your fear" The Dalek exclaimed.

"What do you expect?" Rose asked.

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear" The Dalek cried, as it shot at either side of the bulkhead door.

"You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated" It screeched, in distress.

"You must have somehow became linked to it, when you touched it. It's changing, it's becoming like you" Katerina whispered.

The Dalek then turned around to look at one of the camera's as it brought up an audio link.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler and your sister dies" The Dalek ordered.

"You're alive!" They both heard the Doctor cry with joy.

"For the moment…" Katerina mumbled, feeling the Dalek's gun pressed against her back.

"Can't get rid of me" Rose smiled.

"I thought you were dead" The Doctor sighed.

"Open the bulkhead!" The Dalek insisted.

"Don't do it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Doctor, you can't! Even just one Dalek could destroy everyone on this planet!" Katerina warned him.

"What use are emotions if you will not save your sister…and the woman you love?" The Dalek queried, as Katerina's eyes widened.

Was that true? She knew something was going on between Rose and the Doctor, but she hadn't thought it was such a deep connection. Looking at both Rose and the Doctor's face however, she could see it was true.

"I killed them once. I can't do it again" The Doctor explained, as he opened the bulkhead.

"Damnit, Doctor" Katerina sighed, as the Dalek ushered them both through the door.

"I'm begging you, don't kill them. You didn't kill me" Rose pleaded, as the Dalek's gun fidgeted as they entered the lift.

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?" The Dalek questioned.

"You're changing…maybe that's a good thing" Katerina suggested.

"No…I am not pure!" The Dalek insisted.

"Don't move. Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself" Rose informed them, as the lift opened to reveal a terrified Van Statten.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked, approaching him.

"I wanted to help you. I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" He cried, pathetically, backing him up against a wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Dalek announced, raising its gun.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose said, rushing towards the Dalek, placing her hand on its armour.

"Rose, be careful!" Katerina warned her.

"You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" Rose inquired.

"I want freedom" The Dalek replied, surprising Katerina.

They walked right up to the top level, where the Dalek blasted a hole in the roof, as a shaft of sunlight streamed down straight onto its eyepiece.

"You're out. You made it. I never thought I'd feel the sunlight again" Rose mumbled, with a smile

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked, as it opened its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within.

Katerina couldn't help but stare, never having seen one of the creatures so vulnerable, so pitiful.

"Get out of the way. Rose, get out of the way now!" The Doctor shouted from behind them.

"No. I won't let you do this" Rose replied.

"That thing killed hundreds of people" The Doctor stated.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me" Rose retorted, coldly.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left" The Doctor explained.

"You've still got me…and I can't explain it, but this Dalek, its not like the others" Katerina told him.

"Look at it" Rose exclaimed.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor frowned.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants" Rose told him.

"But it can't-" The Doctor started, but was cut off by Rose.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose accused.

"I couldn't…I wasn't…Oh, Rose. They're all dead, all but me and Kat" The Doctor sighed.

"It's okay, Doctor" Katerina said, rushing over to her brother, and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek queried.

"I don't know" The Doctor admitted.

"Someone has too" Katerina mumbled.

"I am the last of the Daleks" The Dalek stated.

"You're not even that. Rose did more than regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating" The Doctor explained.

"Into what?" The Dalek inquired.

"Something new. I'm sorry" The Doctor confessed.

"Isn't that better?" Rose queried.

"Not for a Dalek" The Doctor informed her.

"They were born to kill, Rose. Without it, they have nothing" Katerina told her.

"I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Rose, give me orders. Order me to die" The Dalek begged.

"I can't do that" Rose gasped.

"This is not life. This is sickness. I shall not be like you. Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!" The Dalek cried.

"Do it" Rose ordered.

"Are you frightened, Rose Tyler?" The Dalek asked.

"Yeah" She admitted.

"So am I. Exterminate" The Dalek said,

The Dalek shut its eye, as Rose retreated as it closed its armour again then rose into the air. The balls on its lower body spread out around it and created a forcefield, then it imploded safely, killing the Dalek.

* * *

"A little piece of home. Better than nothing" The Doctor sighed, placing his hand against the TARDIS later on.

"Is that the end of it, the Time War?" Rose questioned.

"We're the only ones left. We win. How about that?" The Doctor said, obviously not feeling very lucky.

"I don't think anyone wins when it comes to war" Katerina stated, as the Doctor nodded.

"The Dalek survived. Maybe some of your people did too" Rose suggested.

"I'd know. In here. Feels like there's no one else" The Doctor told her, tapping his head.

"And I wouldn't like to meet my people anyway" Katerina grimaced.

"Well then, good thing I'm not going anywhere" Rose grinned.

"Yeah" The Doctor and Katerina both smiled.

"We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared. They're closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed" Adam announced, rushing over to them.

"About time" Rose mumbled.

"This stuff shouldn't just get locked here, to be prodded and poked" Katerina added.

"I'll have to go back home" Adam sighed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with England" Katerina retorted.

"Better hurry up then. Next flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours" The Doctor informed him.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars…" Rose trailed off, obviously wanting him to come with them.

"Tell him to go and stand outside, then" The Doctor exclaimed.

"He's all on his own, Doctor, and he did help" Rose insisted.

"Um, what about the three person rule?" Katerina stated.

"Kat, I know you were making that up" Rose rolled her eyes.

"He left you down there" The Doctor shook his head.

"So did you" Rose replied.

"What're you talking about? We've got to leave" Adam cried.

"Plus, he's a bit pretty" The Doctor said, raising his eyebrows.

"I hadn't noticed" Rose lied.

"On your own head" The Doctor warned.

"Ugh, this guy is going to annoy me. I can feel it already" Katerina groaned, as they walked into the TARDIS, with Adam following a few moments later.

* * *

Later that night, the Doctor and Katerina were in the control room, while Rose was showing Adam around.

"What's up? You're even more frowny than usual" Katerina mocked, nudging the Doctor.

"That Dalek today…he said I'd make a good Dalek" The Doctor informed her.

"Doctor, come on. We all have a dark side. You have it, I have it, Rose even has it. And the Dalek's...well they just have a way of pushing your buttons. Don't let it get to you" Katerina insisted.

"I'm not a good man, Kat" The Doctor sighed.

"I'm not sure anyone's really good, we're all just…kind of grey, you know" Katerina theorised, as the Doctor nodded.

"I want a few days off" Katerina said, a moment later.

"What? Why?" The Doctor frowned.

"I need to do some apologizing to my flatmates that I left in the lurch…and after today, well I just need a little break. Three days' tops" Katerina explained.

"Okay" The Doctor nodded.

"Besides it will give you some time to have a little talk with Rose, you know about feelings…" Katerina trailed off with a smirk, as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this story! I feel like I might have to put this story on hiatus at the moment, because I don't really feel as if I'm getting enough back at the moment. We'll have to see. Please leave a review:)

**nic**: Thank you! Yeah, I just decided to put that bit at the end of this chapter instead.


	28. Father's Day: Part 1

Time flew by, as she met up with her old flatmates and allowed them to shout at her until she showed them that she had all the months' rent she had missed, with a lot of interest on top. She also caught up with Jackie, knowing she must have been worried sick about her daughter. Once the three days were up, she went to what they were now calling 'the Doctor's parking space' and was surprised when she saw it was only Rose and the Doctor. They told her Adam had tried to send information about the future back home to make a profit, so they had left him. Katerina couldn't say she was too surprised. What Rose said afterwards however, really did shock her.

"That's what Mum always says. So I was thinking, could we, could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?" Rose inquired.

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?" The Doctor queried.

"All right then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of times or something, then never mind, just leave it" Rose mumbled, defensively.

"No, I can do anything. I'm just more worried about you" The Doctor confessed.

"I want to see him" Rose insisted.

"Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for" The Doctor grinned.

"Maybe we could go to a happy day? Before you were born so there's no paradox…what's the happiest day of someone's life?" Katerina questioned.

"My Mum and Dad's wedding" Rose announced.

* * *

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice" The registrar told him to repeat, as they were in the back of the registry office.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline…Suzanne Suzette Anita…" Pete trailed off, confusing himself.

"Oh, just carry on. It's good enough for Lady Di" Jackie shook her head.

The Doctor and Katerina both had to hold in a laugh at that, telling that they made a good couple.

"I thought he'd be taller" Rose mumbled.

"To be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold till death us do part" The Registrar continued, as the smiles on their faces disappeared at the words.

* * *

"My mum said he died so close to home. She wasn't there. Nobody was. It was a hit and run driver. Never found out who. He was dead when the ambulance got there. She only wished there'd been someone there for him. I want to be that someone, so he doesn't die alone" Rose explained later in the TARDIS.

"November the 7th?" The Doctor questioned, as she nodded.

"1987" She finished, as the Doctor began to send them there.

"Rose, are you sure about this? You're going to see your Father get killed" Katerina stated.

"No. I need to see it" Rose insisted.

"It's so weird. The day my father died. I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy. It's just an ordinary day" Rose exclaimed, as they stepped out of the TARDIS.

"It usually is a day like this when someone we love dies. We never get to see it coming" Katerina sighed.

"The past is another country. 1987's just the Isle of Wight. Are you sure about this?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yeah" Rose nodded, as they began to walk.

"This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase" Rose chuckled, sadly.

"He got out of his car. And crossed the road" Rose said, as on cue a green car pulled up to the kerb.

"Oh, God. This is it" Rose gasped, as both Katerina and the Doctor took both her hands in theirs.

As Pete got out of the car, a beige car came round the corner quickly and ran straight into Pete. Rose buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder, not wanting to see it. The driver shielded his face with his arm and kept going, leaving Pete and the broken vase in the middle of the road. Katerina grimaced at the sight, thinking it disgusting that the man just kept driving.

"Go to him, quick" The Doctor told her, but she was too in shock to move.

They pulled her behind a nearby wall as they heard the sirens approach, not wanting to be asked questions.

"It's too late now. By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead. He can't die on his own. Can I try again?" Rose asked.

The Doctor and Katerina both shared a look, knowing how dangerous crossing back on your own timeline could be, but she could see the Doctor was already wavering.

* * *

"Right, that's the first you and me. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait till she runs off and he follows, then go to your dad" The Doctor told her, as they hid behind a nearby corner, as Pete pulled up to the kerb.

"I can't do this" Rose panicked.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here" The Doctor warned her.

"Its not too late to go back" Katerina suggested.

Suddenly Rose began to run towards Pete, clearly about to try to save her father.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor shouted, as she ran past the previous versions of them.

"Rose!" Katerina cried, as Rose just managed to pull her Father out of the way of the oncoming vechile.

She saw the previous versions of themselves look at each other, obviously confused, as they vanished a moment later. Katerina felt a chill go through her whole body, feeling as if her timeline had changed.

"I did it. I saved your life" Rose gasped, as she sat up.

Katerina and the Doctor looked on as Rose and her Father began conversing, the Doctor's face was a mixture of anger and worry, while Katerina's held only fear. Rose had just stopped someone dying who was supposed to. It was bad, really bad.

"Do you, your boyfriend and your friend need a lift?" Pete asked.

* * *

He soon brought them back to his flat, and went into his room to get changed. Rose looked around the room in awe, ranting about almost everything she saw. Katerina and the Doctor merely stared at her, anger clear on their face.

"Okay, look I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend" Rose announced, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"When we met, I said travel with me in space. You said no. Then I said time machine…" The Doctor trailed off, obviously trying to say she had just been using him.

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought, I can stop it" Rose explained.

"I did it again. I picked another stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe. It never is. It's about the universe doing something for you" The Doctor accused.

"Doctor, its partly our fault. What Rose did was stupid, but understandable" Katerina sighed.

"So it's okay when you go to other times, and you save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad" Rose exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing, you don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point" The Doctor told her.

"But he's alive!" Rose cried.

"My entire planet died. My whole family. Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them? Do you not think its hard for Kat not to go back and save the people she's lost?" The Doctor asked, as Katerina's thoughts went to Koschei and Kanisha.

"But it's not like I've changed history. Not much. I mean he's never going to be a world leader. He's not going to start World War Three or anything" Rose suggested.

"Rose, there's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man. That's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive" The Doctor theorised.

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose queried.

"I'm not saying that" The Doctor retorted.

"No, I get it! For once, you're not the most important man in my life" Rose mocked.

"Guys, can we take a breath for a moment?" Katerina pleaded.

"Let's see how you get on without me, then. Give me the key. The Tardis key. If I'm so insignificant, give it me back" The Doctor stated.

"All right then, I will" Rose said, angrily shoving the key in his hand.

"You've got what you wanted, so that's goodbye, then" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, would you two stop this!" Katerina insisted.

"You don't scare me. I know how sad you are. You'll be back in a minute, or you'll hang around outside the Tardis waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!" Rose shouted, as she slammed the door behind him.

"I should go try to talk some sense into him" Katerina sighed.

"Yeah, its fine, I get it, he's your brother…" Rose trailed off.

"Come on, Rose It's not like that" Katerina told her, but Rose wouldn't reply.

"Look I'll be back as soon as I can. We're not leaving you here, that would be an even stupider mistake. Jackie would probably hunt us down and murder us both…just don't do anything stupid. If you see yourself, whatever you do, don't touch her" Katerina warned, as she began to rush after the Doctor.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry about the hiatus but I was a bit upset with the lack of reviews? So pretty please could I have some for this chapter?:)

**nic**: I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year! Thanks for the review:)


	29. Father's Day: Part 2

"Doctor! Doctor, wait!" Katerina called after her brother, tugging on his arm.

"I'm not going back there. She made her choice" The Doctor insisted.

"You're being ridiculous, not to mention childish" Katerina accused.

"Kat, me and you both know the consequences that Rose could have just caused!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"That's not why you're angry. You feel used, hurt even" Katerina suggested.

"I told her not to interfere" The Doctor stated.

"So? Anyone would have done the same in her shoes, we should have never brought her here" Katerina sighed.

"Its not my fault" The Doctor insisted, as they approached the TARDIS.

"Well we can't leave her no matter how mad you are. She's my best friend and besides she's in the wrong time, imagine the consequences of leaving her here" Katerina explained, as the Doctor sighed, knowing she was right.

The Doctor went to open the TARDIS, suddenly stopping when he saw there was nothing inside. It had somehow become a normal police box.

"Oh my God" Katerina gasped, as the Doctor went inside, patting down the walls to make sure it was real.

"Rose!" The Doctor and Katerina exclaimed at the same time, as they rushed off towards the church.

* * *

"Rose! Get in the church!" The Doctor shouted at her, as they approached her.

She had a grin on her face, which quickly disappeared when she realised something was wrong. Katerina gasped as she saw something materialise in the sky just above Rose. A reaper. Rose screamed as the creature lunged at her, only just missing her because the Doctor tackled her to the floor.

"Get in the church! Run!" Katerina yelled, as the terrified guests began rushing away.

"Get in the church!" The Doctor insisted, as two of the creatures materialised in front of them.

"Oh, my God. What are they? What are they?" One of the guests cried.

"Inside!" The Doctor told them.

"Sarah!" The groom shouted, as some of the guests ran out.

"Stay in there!" The Doctor warned them, as the groom's father tried to run away.

He was pushed to the floor as the reaper devoured him, making Katerina grimace. The bride rushed forward, trying to reach her husband, as a creature materialised in front of her. She screamed as it flew off and pounced on the vicar instead.

"In!" The Doctor exclaimed, as the rest of them made it to the church and he closed the doors behind them.

"Doc, are we safe in here?" Katerina asked, biting her lip with worry.

"They can't get in. Old windows and doors. Okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else? Go and check the other doors! Move!" The Doctor ordered them.

"What's happening? What are they? What are they?" Jackie inquired.

Katerina stared at her in shock, she knew she'd probably see her but she looked so…different. She couldn't figure out what it was, the hair, the dress…then she looked behind her and saw Pete. She still had her husband with her, that's what was different.

"There's been an accident in time. A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage" The Doctor told her, checking a nearby door.

"What do you mean, time? What're you jabbering on about, time?" Jackie pestered.

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue. Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining" The Doctor groaned, as Katerina rolled her eyes at him.

"How do you know my name?" Jackie gasped.

"I haven't got time for this" The Doctor mumbled.

"I've never met you in my life!" Jackie cried.

"No, and you never will unless I sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this. Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go and check the doors" The Doctor's voice boomed, as he raised his hand to the other side of the building.

"Yes, sir" Jackie replied sheepishly, rushing away.

"I should have done that ages ago" The Doctor grinned.

"You enjoyed that way too much" Katerina shook her head, fondly.

As Katerina went to go check on another door, she heard Rose ask whether what was happening was her fault, as the Doctor merely brushed her off.

"Rose, its not, okay? You couldn't have known" Katerina told her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"All those people…" Rose trailed off.

"You can't think like that. We'll figure something out" Katerina stated, pulling the blonde into a hug.

She saw Pete staring at them both, a frown on his face. It worried her that he seemed to be putting two and two together and realising that it could have been due to Rose saving him.

* * *

She saw Jackie sitting on a nearby pew, trying to juggle looking after baby Rose and a child version of Mickey.

"Need some help?" Katerina inquired.

"Huh, you can say that again. Right little madam this one is" Jackie sighed.

"I heard it only gets worse when they get older. Imagine when she starts dating" Katerina giggled.

"Over my dead body" Jackie shook her head.

"Are you gonna save us from the monsters?" Mickey asked her.

"You bet we are" Katerina told him, ruffling his hair as he went rushing off.

"Is that true? Do you really think you can save us?" Jackie inquired.

"I'll die trying" Katerina told her.

"Who's this Doctor to you then?" Jackie asked.

"He's my brother" She confessed.

"Brother? That's got to be an almost 30-year age gap" Jackie's eyebrows went up.

"I'm adopted" Katerina replied.

"Oh…oh, I'm sorry" Jackie mumbled.

"Its alright…I have…I had a good family…" Katerina trailed off.

"Your parents…?" Jackie questioned.

"Both gone now. It's just me and my brother left" Katerina sighed.

"No boyfriend?" Jackie queried.

"No…not anymore" Katerina grimaced.

"God, I'm sorry. I don't know what's got into me…I just…I don't know…you and that blonde…do I know either of you?" Jackie queried.

"Sort of…it's hard to explain" Katerina told her.

"It always is. Could you look after Rose for me? I need to check on Mickey" Jackie asked, as Katerina happily nodded.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, its a little bit short, but this episode isn't as long as the others. Please leave a review:)


	30. Father's Day: Part 3

The Doctor soon came over to her, and started cooing at baby Rose.

"Now, Rose you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" The Doctor exclaimed, as Katerina rolled her eyes.

"God, why are you being so harsh about this?" Katerina inquired.

"Jackie gave her to us to look after. How times change" The Doctor chuckled, as Rose approached.

"I'd better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken" Rose laughed, going to touch the baby.

"No. Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in" The Doctor warned her.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose groaned.

"Since you ask, no. So, don't touch the baby" The Doctor insisted.

"Doctor, stop it" Katerina stated.

"I'm not stupid" Rose retorted.

"You could have fooled me…All right, I'm sorry. I wasn't really going to leave you on your own" The Doctor admitted, after Katerina had given him another glare.

"I know" Rose mumbled.

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out" The Doctor panicked.

"You'll think of something" Rose suggested.

"The entire Earth's been sterilised. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but nothing can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening. My people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way" The Doctor explained.

"If I'd realised…" Rose trailed off.

"Just tell me you're sorry" The Doctor stated.

"I am. I'm sorry" Rose cried, as the Doctor caressed her face and grinned.

He then pulled her into a hug which she tightly returned, as Katerina smiled at the pair, happy they had finally made up.

"Have you got something hot?" Rose frowned, pulling away.

She reached into his inside pocket, and took out his TARDIS key and dropped it because it is glowing hot.

"It's the Tardis key!" The Doctor exclaimed, taking off his jacket and picking it up.

"It's telling me it's still connected to the Tardis" The Doctor told them, as Katerina let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound but we can use this to bring it back. And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" The Doctor informed everyone from the pulpit as the groom rushed up to him.

"This one big enough?" He questioned, indicating to the batteries in the phone.

"Fantastic" The Doctor said, rushing to meet him.

"Good old dad. There you go" He mumbled, clearly missing his father.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up and then we can bring everyone back" The Doctor told them, as he put his sonic screwdriver to the batteries.

The TARDIS soon began to materialise as the Doctor warned everyone not to touch it. Pete had realised that everything that was happening was down to him and began to blame himself. Jackie overhead him calling himself Rose's father and trying to prove a point, Pete gave the baby to Rose.

"Rose, no!" Katerina cried, but it was too late.

Suddenly a reaper materialised in the church as everyone began to scream.

"Everyone get behind me!" The Doctor announced, as he pulled Katerina behind him.

"I'm the oldest thing in here" He said, as he squeezed Katerina's hand, before letting go.

"Doctor, no!" She screamed, as he walked forward.

She let out an ear-splitting cry as the reaper devoured him, dropping to her knees in grief. The reaper than began to fly around, and accidently banged into where the TARDIS had began to appear. This made both the creature and the TARDIS disappear, as the key dropped to the floor.

* * *

Katerina had managed to make it from the floor to a nearby pew, where she was leaning against Rose, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her brother, her own family, the only part of home she had left…gone. She was devastated. She hadn't felt so long for a long time. What would they do now? The world was ending and the Doctor was gone, Katerina didn't know what to do. Pete came up to them not long after, saying he knew how he could change things back, but he had to die. Katerina knew he was right. She allowed Rose to have some time alone with her family, as Jackie realised that Rose really was her daughter. Katerina held onto Rose's hand as they watched her Father rush out and stand in front of the oncoming car. Rose felt a hand on her shoulder a moment later, as they turned to see the Doctor, as Katerina let out a sigh of relief.

"Go to him. Quick" The Doctor told her, as she rushed off.

Katerina then pulled her brother into a hug, holding him close to her, as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again, you idiot" She cried.

"I'll do my best" He grinned, as he pulled away.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this update took a little longer and that the chapter is quite short. Please could I have some reviews?:)


	31. The Empty Child: Part 1

"What's the emergency?" Rose questioned, as she and Katerina were flung around the console room.

"It's mauve" The Doctor stated.

"That's not good" Katerina mumbled, having a look at the screen and seeing a tube shaped ship.

"Mauve?" Rose queried.

"The universally recognised colour for danger" The Doctor informed her.

"What happened to red?" Rose asked.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the Tardis. Where it goes, we go" The Doctor explained.

"Um, Doc, this doesn't seem very safe" Katerina accused.

"Don't worry, its completely safe" The Doctor retorted, as there was a large bang and sparks began to fly from the console.

"Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there…No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us" The Doctor cried.

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose inquired.

"No idea" The Doctor replied.

"Checking for signs of life…nope, nothing. Seems empty…someone else must be steering it" Katerina frowned, as she brought the information up on screen.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose questioned.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London" The Doctor told her, as they finally came out of the vortex, Earth in view.

The Tardis materialised in a back alley between two terraces, as the trio came out of the ship.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor queried.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose joked.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow" The Doctor sighed, as Kahlee felt someone watching her.

She turned around quickly, a frown on her face, as she took in her surroundings. This was definitely in the past, she thought to herself.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month" The Doctor suggested.

"A month? We were right behind it" Rose accused.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose asked, as Katerina spotted a black and white cat nearby.

"Hello there, gorgeous" She cooed, leaning down.

She held out her hand for the cat to sniff, as it cautiously did so and then started to press itself up against her leg. Katerina began to stroke its soft fur, as Rose and the Doctor walked round the corner. Suddenly the cat became tense, and hissed at something above Katerina's head before running off. Katerina looked up to see a child standing on a nearby roof as she gasped.

"Oh crap. Doctor? Doctor?!" Katerina yelled, as she sped around the corner.

However, once she rounded it, she saw both her companions had gone. With a sigh, she began to rush up the steps to the roof, becoming breathless once she got to the top.

"Mummy" The child cried, as she saw he was on top of some sort of crater.

"Hey, don't move! I'm coming up to get you" Katerina shouted up to him.

She spotted a rope to her side a moment later and gave it a firm tug before letting out a groan and began to climb it.

"Really should have paid more attention in P.E" She grumbled.

"Mummy…Balloon!" The child exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Katerina gasped when she saw she was hanging onto a rope from a zeppelin, and before she could let go, it had carried her away from the roof and the child.

It brought her higher and higher into the sky as she shouted out for the Doctor. She looked down to see she could now barely see the TARDIS on the ground below.

"This is not a good time for my fear of heights to act up" Katerina groaned, scrunching her eyes shut.

She heard a loud explosion from nearby and saw dozens of planes flying towards her, dropping bombs onto the city below.

"Oh my God…seriously, Doctor? You bring us to World War Two, and don't say anything" Katerina cried, as she tried to grip tighter onto the rope.

She had been hanging in the air for over ten minutes, and her hands were beginning to lose their grip. She looked down at the ground below, as another bomb barely missed her.

"I could make that…yeah, maybe my next regeneration would be a bit screwed up, but I'd survive…" She trailed off.

"Okay, Kat, just let go…let go" Katerina said to herself, but her fear of heights was too strong.

"Okay, 1, 2…3" She cried, letting go of the rope.

She scrunched her eyes shut, expecting a painful impact in a few moments, but it never came. Instead she felt herself come to a halt in mid-air and opened her eyes to see she was in some sort of vortex.

"What the hell?" She questioned.

"It's okay, I've got you. I'm just programming your descent pattern" A voice boomed from around her.

"Any chance you could hurry it up, not really loving the view from here" Katerina pleaded, as a plane almost ran straight through the vortex.

"Almost there, remember to keep your hands and feet inside the light field. Oh and can you turn your mobile phone off?" The man asked, as Katerina rolled her eyes and did so.

"Okay, ready. Hold on tight" The man told her.

"To what?" Katerina queried.

"Fair point" He replied, as he pushed a leaver and she began to fall down the vortex to his ship.

A moment later she felt herself fall into someone's arms, her head lolling against their chest.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little" The man from before informed her, as she lifted her head up to look at him.

She wasn't sure what she was going to say but it died in her mouth the moment she looked into his eyes. He must have been the most good looking guy she had seen for centuries, the sort of handsome that takes the breath right out of you.

"Hello" Katerina mumbled, giving him an appreciative glance.

"Hello" He replied, a small smirk on his face, obviously having noticed.

Anything else she planned to say was forgotten as she drank in his face. He had blue eyes, a strong jaw and was currently wearing a large grin. Katerina hadn't felt attraction like this for a long time, she never did really, and was having a hard time focusing.

"Are you alright?" The man inquired.

"Yeah, I'm good" She told him, as he put her down from where he had been holding her bridal style.

She immediately missed his warmth, and even for a moment thought about faking fainting. She shook her head, deciding it was time to get down to business.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, finally Jack is here. Please leave a review:)

**nic**: Thank you so much! Yeah, I decided to miss out that episode as I will do to a fair few in the future. I like to choose which chapters I write if that's alright:)


	32. The Empty Child: Part 2

"So, who are you?" Katerina inquired, as the man went to sit in his seat.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer" He informed her, giving her his card, which she laughed at.

"This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me" Katerina stated.

"How do you know?" Jack queried, curious.

"Two things. One, I know someone who uses this all the time. And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out and that I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen" Katerina laughed.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over, even when it's the truth" Jack winked at her, as she handed him the paper back.

"Your name is Katerina, and you consider yourself available" Jack exclaimed, reading the psychic paper.

"No way" Katerina shook her head, with a laugh.

"Actually the word you use is very" Jack grinned.

"Nice ship. Guesssing its not yours" Katerina accused, changing the subject.

"And why would you suggest such a thing?" Jack frowned.

"Because…you left the alarm on when you broke in" Katerina informed him, leaning beside him to turn it off, by pulling a small leaver.

"Smart girl" Jack said, obviously impressed.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then" Katerina stated.

"A cell phone, fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades, and more different species DNA than I can keep up with. You're certainly not a local girl" Jack exclaimed, raising an eyebrow as he scanned her.

"Guessing right" Katerina informed him, as she looked outside, hissing and pulling back when she saw she had burned her hands.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't advise travelling by barrage balloon often" Katerina sighed.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Katerina frowned, feeling anxious.

"Please?" Jack insisted, as she reluctantly held out his hands, as he walked over with a small torch.

"You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away" Jack told her.

"You think I'm a Time Agent?" Katerina inquired, trying not to laugh.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up" Jack admitted, as he took his scarf off and began tying it around her wrists before she knew what was happening.

"What are you doing?" Katerina panicked.

"Try to keep still" He offered, as he leaned into her, going to press a button right behind her head.

Their faces were only inches away now, and Katerina felt herself blush under his intense gaze. A moment later a familiar glowing bundle appereared around her palms.

"Nanogenes" She realised, as she felt the pain in her hands cease.

"You've got a lot of knowledge. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin" Jack told her, as he untied her wrists.

"Thanks" Katerina said, somewhat shyly.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack suggested.

"Business?" Katerina frowned.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses" Jack announced, as opened the hatch to the top of the spaceship and grabbed a bottle of champagne.

She slowly climbed up after him, her mouth going dry when she saw she could see the whole of London below. It was like holding onto the rope again, and she instantly began to panic, which Jack noticed.

"Hey, hey Katerina. I've got you" He told her, holding one of hands, which made her feel a whole lot safer.

"You said my name" She said, dreamily, as he made the ship visible to just them.

"Yes?" Jack asked.

"It just…sounded nice" Katerina mumbled, embarrassed, as Jack smiled at her.

He then began to pour her out some champagne, which she quickly drank down, feeling less nervous.

* * *

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back" Katerina told him.

"We're discussing business" Jack shrugged, from where he was lounging on the spaceship.

"This isn't business. This is champagne. And people will start to wonder where I am" Katerina explained.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. So you're not travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack inquired.

"What would we be negotiating?" Katerina frowned.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked.

"Afraid not. I should talk to my…companions…" Katerina trailed off.

"Companions?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, I should really go find them" She stated.

"So when you say your companions, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack smirked, as his hands found their way around her waist.

Katerina was surprised to find her arms automatically trailed up his arms, as he stared at her intensely.

"Well one of them is my brother and the other is my best friend. So not at all" Katerina shrugged, with a grin.

"Looks like my night just got a whole lot better" Jack exclaimed, taking her hand, and pressing a kiss to it.

Katerina felt herself begin to blush, confused to why the man before her was having such an effect on her.

"…So, this thing that you think we'll want to buy-" Katerina started, trying to change the subject, as Jack cut in.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack queried, before pressing a remote as music began to play.

He then took her in his arms once again, as they started to dance Katerina felt Jack's hand against the exposed skin of her back.

"It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" Jack explained, as Katerina began to frown.

"The last Chula warship?" She inquired, as he nodded.

What a shame, he's a liar, but God is he handsome, she thought to herself.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater" Jack went on.

"Hold on, you used to be a Time Agent, right? This doesn't sound exactly legal" She stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I like to think of myself as a criminal" Jack grinned, as he pulled her closer.

"I bet you do" Katerina couldn't help but giggle.

"So, these companions of yours, do they handle the business?" Jack asked.

"I can't make any deals without them" Katerina exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we should go find them" Jack suggested.

"Yes, that would be great. But how?" She questioned.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech" Jack told her, as he flipped open his vortex manipulator.

"Wow, I haven't seen that sort of tech for a while" Katerina approved, as Jack smirked.

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Been a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews this story has been getting, so could I get some more?:)


End file.
